My Story
by MidnightShadow07
Summary: She didn't know why she was there; but she tried everything in her power not to change events... That didn't go as planned. Involved with the last person she thought she would, what would happen if she was to return back to her home? LancelotOC
1. Prologue

**My Story**

**Prologue**

—462 AD—

I don't even remember how it happened or what purpose there was for me to even _be_ here. All I remember was waking up to pouring rain falling on to my face. I was blinking furiously, sitting up slowly to look at my surroundings. I noted I was lying in the middle of a worn out road in a vast, lush green hillside, a forest to my left. I turn around, brushing my hair from my face. I see a huge stone wall before me, a pair of large doors looking threatening and menacing. It seemed about a mile or so from where I was standing.

Then before I knew it, I hear thunderous horse hooves behind me. I quickly turn back around to see men riding—or more like galloping—towards me. I jumped out of the way on time, but not before falling on my ass. I saw them passing by before quickly stopping before me. I swallow hard as I stare up at all the men looking curiously down at me. I wanted to disappear now as I hated the attention.

Then what I assumed the leader to be came forward, looking down at me expressionless—fierce look—but with kind green eyes. That's what gave him away that this man wouldn't hurt me. But I could never be too careful as I can't judge a book by its cover.

"My lady, what are you doing outside the fortress wall?"

I merely stared up at the man in fear, praying he wouldn't kill me or worse. Then another man—bigger in both built and tallness—rode up to the leader and whispered into his ear. The leader whispered back then nodded. He turned to the other men and yelled out an order before galloping away, the others following—but not before glancing at me.

I looked back to the bigger man who was now holding out what I knew was a cloak. It was then did I realize how cold I felt. I stood up and gratefully took hold of it, nodding my thanks. As I covered my soaked body I noticed that I was wearing a dress made for the lower class back in the seventeen hundreds or more back. I masked my shock from the unknown man incase he thought me to be mental. I look back up at the man to see him holding out his hand to me, waiting patiently for me to take it.

"My Commander will wish to speak with you of what has happened to you, my lady."

In that moment it dawned to me that I had to accept because I had nowhere to go, and these men were willing to help a complete stranger out in the road. Looking around the unfamiliar surroundings, I sigh and took hold of the man's hand. Placing my left foot into the strap, I pulled myself behind the man with his help. I thanked to my friend silently who wanted to learn how to ride a horse. Too bad I never got too good at it.

Well, that's how it started, my knowing of a new place that I thought to be nothing but fantasy and make believe. The big guy—which I found out his name to be Dagonet—told me that his leader was named Artorius Castus, or as he's better known, Arthur; the legendary knight and soon to be King of _Camelot_. He told me of how he was and that he wouldn't hurt me unless I hurt him or his men in some way.

I didn't say anything while he asked me questions, I thought it best not to say a word while I stayed here—however that long may be. At least, not say too _much_ in case I get too close to anyone. Of course, that didn't last too long as I had like. After four months of living at Hadrian's Wall the knights—except one of them—had taken to dub me as their little mute sister. I didn't mind though, it kept the Roman's from doing anything; like forcing me to do something that they will force other women to do.

See, I work as a barmaid in the tavern Vanora—the knight, Bors, lover and mother of his children—and use the money to keep clothes on my back and food in my stomach. However I have lost a lot of weight because food and other necessary things cost too much, and I get paid so little. If the people back in my time could see how hard it is to get new things now, they wouldn't be complaining.

Well, now that's done, I guess we could start with the story, the story of the rest of my life; or at least the few years that I have come accustom to and accept.

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters you recognize, just the ones you don't.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

—465AD—

Adena Main worked the tavern like she has been for the past three years with ease and flawless. She was seventeen when she woke up to this strange land, now she was twenty years old. Of course, she celebrated her birthday alone and in secrecy, not wanting anyone to know. She kept her head down, kept her mouth shut, and practically became invisible. However, whenever the knights were in town they would try to speak with her—especially Dagonet and Bors who have become a somewhat of a father figure for her.

As it was today, the knight's have been spotted not but a few miles away and so the tavern was emptied as soon as possible. The young woman smiled at the older woman—whose name was Vanora and who ran things at the tavern—and nodded her head to go ahead. Vanora smiled brightly and ran full speed towards the entrance.

With a sigh, Adena started to clean up, knowing that as soon as the knight's get settled in, the tavern will be full with not only the locals and Romans, but with the knight's and a lot of whores looking for company with one of them that night. Adena went into the kitchen and began to wash all the jugs and cups that were to be ready to use any moment. It would take the knight's a half hour to get to the fort so Adena had some peace and quiet for the time being.

Finishing up the cleaning, Adena started to walk towards the knight's stable, not knowing what to expect after this mission. She took her time walking, enjoying the light summer breeze before it got too cold once night came. Nearing the stables, Adena moved around the crowd to reach the front. Her heart was pounding hard against her rib cage as the knight's rode past. All was silent amongst the crowd, which could only mean something terrible has happened.

Reaching the gates, Adena swallowed a gasp and placed a hand to her mouth. Gareth—second youngest brother of Gawain—was laid across his horse, a blanket covering him. Gawain was nowhere to be seen, as was Galahad. Looking about the other knight's, Percivale was the one to have caught her eyes and hold her gaze. Not wanting to start crying in front of him, Adena turned away and started walking back to the tavern.

As soon as Adena entered the tavern, someone grabbed her arm, turning her around. She stared up to gray eyes of Percivale, which were full of concern and sadness. Just seeing his sad look in his eyes while his face was expressionless, Adena broke down and begun to cry.

The older knight hugged the young woman tightly, feeling his heart start to break at this mute woman. Ever since the group saw the young woman looking lost and confused a mile outside the wall, all the knight's vowed to protect her; and all the more when the woman did not speak a single word to _anyone_.

Gareth and Galahad were a bit closer to age with the woman, and were able to get her name after she lived at the fort for three and a half months. Bors and Dagonet were the father figures and even more over-protected of her with the men around the fort and within their brother's. Then there left the other knight's and Arthur who were more of just older brothers.

Of course that did not stop either Lancelot or Geraint or Lamorak from trying to bed her and shamelessly flirt with Adena. However with so many threats from the other knight's, the three men took to just flirting with the young woman. Though, they all got a sharp slap from the young woman whenever they would sit her down to their lap or touch her in a way she did not like.

At first all the knight's thought her to be nothing more but an enemy as she was still a stranger. Yet as the months went on by with no incident on her part that thought began to slowly depart from their mind.

Adena suddenly pulled back, causing Percivale to lose his train of thought. She nodded her thanks to him, wiping her tears from her cheek and eyes. Sniffling, she smiled at Percivale and turned away from the knight. Clearing her throat, Adena went to the kitchen and began to fill up jugs and prepare food for that night.

* * *

It was the next day and all those who were very close to Gareth stood at the little cemetery, giving their own prayer to the young deceased. Adena stood in between Galahad and Dagonet, looking expressionless at the dirt mound. Galahad was holding her right hand as Dagonet had an arm around her shoulders.

Percivale had already told them of how she cried the day before and so they were not surprised to see her not crying. Though, all the knights knew that the young woman would cry behind closed doors as after every funeral she would leave with tears in her eyes. They knew that she truly cared for them as they cared for her, but they wondered why it was so hard for the young woman to open up to them.

As soon as all those have given their prayer and respect they began to depart with solemn hearts, leaving the knight's, Adena, and Arthur to continue to give their respect. With a shattering heart, Adena turned and walked back towards the fort. Wrapping her arms around her waist, Adena kept her head down, wanting nothing more to be alone. Inhaling sharply, she put a hand to her heart, feeling the tears coming once more.

Then Adena felt something warm go around her shoulders and she immediately looked up to see Tristan walking beside her without his cloak. She looked back down and hugged the cloak tighter around her body as she realized that she was cold for some odd reason. Adena gave a quite, almost inaudible, thank you to the man, who grunted in response, telling her that he had indeed heard.

With a sigh and a slight blush in embarrassment, Adena and Tristan walked in silence, neither one of them minding. The woman then felt an arm around her shoulders, Adena looking up to her left see Lancelot walking next to her. Adena tried to calm her nerves, not wanting the scout or Lancelot to see her crying. Despite that many may think her weak, she knew she wasn't but didn't want to encourage that thought upon them. Actually, she didn't care what others thought, but she didn't want the scout or Lancelot, especially, to think ill of her which confused her greatly but didn't dwell on that thought no longer then three seconds.

Once they entered the fort, Adena turned to Tristan and grabbed his arm to stop him from walking away. Tristan turned his expressionless eyes to her, raising an eyebrow in a manner that would scare any other person. Adena took off the cloak and returned it to the scout with no fear whatsoever. The scout took it with some hesitation. Smiling softly at him, Adena turned to Lancelot, nodded her head at him, and walked towards her home.

'_What a way to spend my birthday today,'_ she thought depressingly.

The woman confused the scout, as she didn't seem to be afraid of him. Of course, he found this out the night when she approached him with no hint of fear radiating off of her some three years ago. She had placed a cup of ale before him and a whole green apple before smiling softly and walking away. The only other person to do that was Vanora, yet there was still fear radiating off of her, but no, not this strange young woman.

At first he thought her stupid to not fear him or just plain bold. Tristan, however, thought her to be stupid instead. It was just easier. With a shake of his head, the scout walked on, not wanting to think of the young woman anymore.

Lancelot looks after the woman, still trying to figure her out. Ever since they had seen her in the pouring rain something just clicked in him and he couldn't stop thinking about her. The first few months he tried to forget her by sleeping with the wench's at the tavern, but it didn't last long. He just felt guilty, and he didn't know why. Then another thought begin to rise in his mind; one that he was never familiar with nor did he wanted to be familiar with. Soon he began to have dreams about her—ones he would never tell a soul.

He tried to ignore them, but it started to be harder and harder. Lancelot then just accepted them and merely kept them to himself, keeping a closer eye on the young woman without anyone noticing what it was he was doing. Several times he had saved Adena without her knowing as drunken or sober men would follow her home. And every single time Lancelot would put the fear in them.

Passing a jewelry stand, a necklace caught his eye. He abruptly stopped and turned to the stand, looking down at the simple piece of jewelry. It was silver with the metal twisting down then up towards the wide middle with a clear blue diamond—which was very rare. Picking up the simple and unique jewelry, Lancelot looked up at the trader, who smiled at the womanizer and gave him the price for the pendant. Lancelot paid the man and pocketed the jewelry.

He knew who to give it too and when to give it to them. Though, he was a bit nervous as to find out if the person would like it or not, seeing as he hardly knew anything about them. With another shake of his head, Lancelot walked towards the fort, wanting to get something to drink soon.

* * *

—Late evening—

Adena sighed tiredly, rubbing her neck as she walked home. She closed the cloak around her tighter as a cold wind blew her way. Despite the funeral that morning the tavern was busy as though it were the villagers last day on this planet. She felt dead to the world and wanted nothing more but to sleep the rest of the week. Adena, however, began to sing happy birthday softly to herself, knowing that there was no one near to hear her.

At least that's what she thought.

Hiding within the shadows was Lancelot, carefully eyeing the woman as he kept his senses opened for any danger for the young woman. He kept a distance from her for both her space and privacy but close enough to attack any person who would want to harm her.

She soon reached her home and entered, immediately lighting the candles and the fireplace. Lancelot leaned against the side, peering inside. He watch the young woman move about the living area, cleaning little things that she had left behind while in a rush to work at the tavern. She soon settled on to the Roman style chair—which was a present from Arthur as he once saw her reading while lying down on her stomach on the grass.

She was reading a book—which Lancelot found to be odd at first when he followed her one day to a library Arthur kept at the fort. He never saw or even heard of a peasant learning to read or any form of such education, which the young woman seemed to possess. But Lancelot had become accustomed to her behavior and found her mysteriousness intriguing; and not to mention her lack of interest in him.

Not even ten minutes into her nightly reading was Adena asleep. Quietly entering the house, Lancelot went about of blowing out the candles until the only source of light and heat was that from the fireplace. He took the book, closed it, and placed it on the small table nearby. Then he took off his cloak and covered the woman to give her more heat then from the little warmth the fireplace gave. Lancelot then took out the pendant and carefully placed it around Adena's neck. He leaned down and kissed her forehead ever so lightly.

"Happy birthday, Adena."

With feather light strokes, he moved her hair from her face before leaving the house with no trace of him ever being there. Not once making a sound.

* * *

Adena sighed tiredly, opening her eyes to a dying fireplace. Groaning, she sat up and frowned down at the cloak that fell down to her waist. For one, the cloak seemed to be _too_ big than the one she has, and second, it had a strong aroma of nature and something musky.

Too tired to think further on it, Adena got up with a stretch and walked towards her room and entered the bathroom that was adjoined to the master bedroom. Luckily that home used to be for a Roma who was then transferred back to Rome. So Adena didn't need to boil water as a hot spring was accidentally discovered beneath the home—or so that's what the owner had told her—a few years back.

Letting the water flow into the round size tub that was built into the floor, the young woman turned to the mirror next to the door and gasped as she saw the pendant upon her neck. She touches it lightly, memorized by the simple yet beautiful trinket. Wondering how she gotten it did not last long as another thought crossed her mind.

Who had entered her home without waking her? No one was that quiet for the floorboards creek loudly. Immediately, Tristan came to mind, but she shook her head in disbelief as the scout really didn't care about her so why would he give her such a gift? Knowing that she will never know, Adena took off the beautiful necklace followed by her clothes.

She soaked in the bathtub for an hour, wanting to relax before she had to go in to work in two hours or so.

**A/N: All right, we now see how Adena interacts with Lancelot. It'll get better, I promise. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After changing into clean clothes, Adena put on the necklace once more—as she truly loved the design—before leaving her home to the fortress as she helped out with the cleaning. Entering the kitchen, Adena nods to the chef before grabbing a green apple and a fairly large basket.

What she mostly did was take the knight's and Roman's (that she was assigned to) clothing and/or blankets, wash them and mend the holes in them. One of the older women had taught her how to mend clothing and Adena was grateful for she never got the hang of it.

Walking down the familiar corridor, Adena quickly—and hungrily—ate her apple before placing the core into one of her pockets in her dress. She knocked the first door to the right and entered when she heard no answer. Thus she started her rounds, silently and invisibly.

Galahad and Kay were in their rooms to greet her, and were kind enough to separate those that needed mending or not. Entering the last room that belonged to Lancelot, Adena hummed to herself as she cleaned about the room. She failed to notice a door across from the entrance open to reveal Arthur's best friend wet and wearing nothing but his breeches.

Adena was fixing the bed, leaning to the other side to smooth out the lines. Lancelot smirked to himself, leaning against the door frame and his arms crossed over his chest, watching the woman carefully. He grinned even wider as Adena was nearly lying on top of his bed to smooth out the upper right corner, her right leg curved upwards.

Continuing to smirk, he watched the young woman straighten up and pick up the full basket of dirty clothes and turned. She screamed, dropping the basket and placing one hand to her mouth and the other to her heart. Amusement shown in his eyes as Adena blushed like there was no tomorrow, trying to calm her racing heart.

She quickly dropped to her knees and started to gather the clothes that fell out, too embarrass to have not thought of checking the bathroom. But also as she noted his well toned upper body; may they be covered with old scars or new. She cursed herself in her head, wondering if she should stay away for a while and for thinking such thoughts about the womanizer.

Adena was suddenly startled as a hand reached for the same tunic as she was. She looked up to meet the grey eyes of Lancelot. She felt her face go even redder before looking down and gather everything, not wanting to look as his still exposed chest.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear a sound when I knocked, and I never thought to check the wash room." Adena stuttered, quickly standing but keeping her eyes down to the ground.

Lancelot rolled his eyes at her shyness but smiled at the sight of the pendant. It looked even better on her neck then on the stand.

"Do you fear me girl?" The womanizer asked quietly.

Adena looked up at Lancelot, frowning at the question. "Hell no! Why should I?"

Lancelot was taken back by the woman swearing, but was highly amused. The woman did not seem to have notice so he did not make her aware of this.

"I am knight; a killer." Lancelot smirked. "And I am the good looking knight."

Adena made a face, shrugging her shoulders. "So? It's the Roman's fault that you became like this, not yourself or one of the other knight's; you didn't want this! So this is who you are, you can't really change that." Adena took a breath, not having spoken so much in a while. "Well, you _can_ change, but not at the moment as you still have two years until your service to Roman is completed. And you are _not_ the good looking knight."

Lancelot thought over her answer, liking this woman. It was true, he can change but it would take time as fighting was all he knew. Having realized how much she has spoken, Adena turned bright red and cursed herself. She cleared her throat, quickly looking around the now cleaned room.

"I must be going, excuse me sir." She said quietly.

She curtsied and quickly walked to the door.

"Lancelot," Adena turned to the womanizer, raising a curious eyebrow. "Call me Lancelot, my lady."

Adena smiles shyly. "And you can call me Adena. Good day."

Before she could even walk out, Lancelot called to her. "If I am not the good looking knight, then who is?"

Adena looked over her shoulder, "Gawain."

And she walked out, smiling at the look on the womanizer's face. Lancelot smiled to himself, walking back into the wash room. This woman intrigued him even more and couldn't wait to figure her out and why she did not like to talk much or even socialize—aside from being shy.

* * *

—Two months later; night—

Adena was flustered and annoyed for all night the men have been more rowdy and crude towards her and the other barmaids that were not sitting on their laps. It was semi-crowded that night in the tavern, and the barmaids that were working seemed to become less and less, leaving Adena and Vanora to themselves. But with how Bors was becoming as he continued to drink more and more, Adena would soon see herself working alone.

It was naught but an hour that passed by when Adena finally found herself alone and even more annoyed by the greedy customers. The ale was slowly becoming to an end and Adena wasn't fit to tell the customers to leave as it was late; that has always been Vanora's job. And yet, the older woman was nowhere to be seen. However, her fear of telling the drunken men to go home was eased by both Dagonet and Kay. Luckily everyone was afraid of the two giant men and their strength.

Giving them a grateful smile, Adena tended to the mess that she was about to do alone as all the barmaids have found a bed to sleep in and Bors took Vanora for some alone time. Having this meant that their children would be staying with her that night. Not that she minded, but she had hopped to have some peace and quiet that night.

Number One came up to Adena, looking at her apologetic. Adena laughed quietly, nodding to her that it was okay. Number One smiled and turned to get the rest of her brothers and sisters to go to Adena's home to get a night's rest. With a tired sigh, Adena went to work in cleaning the tables first, going back and forth into the kitchen with jugs and cups.

Both Dagonet and Kay had offered to help as the others were drunk and there was a large mess in the tavern. But Adena denied both of them and shooed them away. Though, she would have loved their help as she looked around the tavern. Then there were also the dishes in the kitchen, piled up halfway to the ceiling. Okay, maybe not to the ceiling, but there was many for one person to handle.

Adena was humming to herself, stacking the chairs upon the tables. Once it was clear, she went into the back and cleaned up the kitchen as the one who cooked that night left to their home, drunk. She cleaned up the mess, burdening herself with more dishes to wash. It took a half hour to clean, and she now turned with dread at the sink full of dishes.

With a tired sigh, Adena cracked her neck form side to side, and begun to wash. When the half barrel of water was full of clean dishes that soaked in the water, Adena dried them, placed in their proper place, and threw out the dirty soapy water. She went in the back where there was a well to fetch more clean water. Adena cautiously looked around her, hating the silence and the darkness. And since there was no one there, the young woman had to be even more careful of her surroundings.

She quickly, and expertly, brought down a fairly large bucket and when she heard the splash, Adena quickly brought the bucket back up. She just took hold of the now heavy bucket when she heard a noise behind her. Adena quickly turned her head to see two bright eyes. She gulped nervously, wondering what the hell it was. Then it came closer to the opened door, the light pouring out to a black and white wolf, its blue eyes shining even brightly.

But Adena frowned as the wolf-like was not a wolf, but a dog that looked like a wolf. An Alaskan malamute, if she remembered the name of the breed correctly, barely a year old it seems. She walked over to it cautiously, set down the bucket, and kneeled, holding out a hand to the pup. It looked malnourished and mistreated. It cautiously walked towards her, sniffing the air around the woman. Adena merely smiled, waiting for the pup patiently.

The pup then wagged its tail and walked over to the woman, who gladly scratched his head and neck. Adena laughed to herself, smiling brightly at him. She slowly stood up, picking up the heavy bucket of water once more.

"Come on boy, I'll give you something to eat." She said softly, walking into the kitchen.

The pup followed timidly, but when Adena placed down left over meat on a plate on the ground near the entrance, the pup happily came in and began to devour the food hungrily. Adena smiled in amusement and poured the clean water into the larger barrel. Thus, she began to wash the dishes once more. Unfortunately, it took more than a half hour. By the time she had placed the last jug in the cupboard, Adena went around to blow out the candles she kept lit.

She looked behind her once more to see that all was well when she noticed the Alaskan malamute. He wagged his tail as she saw him, Adena chuckling to herself quietly. She blew out the last candle and started walking towards her home, beckoning the pup to follow; which he did very happily. The young woman pondered on how an Alaskan malamute had come to Britain as they were mostly found in Alaska or Canada, but not for some centuries.

Adena was shaken out of her thoughts when the pup had begun to growl into the shadows on the right. Adena held her breath, quickly searching the darkness for some kind of danger, but found none. The pup soon started to calm down, shaking his entire body as though nothing had happened. Dismissing the idea of a drunk nearby, Adena continued her walk, the pup next to her, searching all around incase of danger. The young woman looked down at the dog, knowing that she now had a roommate for a long time.

"Well, if you are to stay with me, you must have a name." Adena told the pup, who looked up at her expectantly.

She frowned, looking at the dog carefully, taking in his entire appearance. His ears were triangle shape and pointed, his paws were fairly large for an Alaskan malamute, and then there were his eyes—a piercing blue. Adena smiled as the perfect name come to mind.

"How about Conner?" The pup's ears twisted towards her, making Adena laugh. "Meaning, Wolf Lover in Irish."

The pup barked in approval, wagging his tail. Adena laughed, nodding her head. So Conner it was. With a tired sigh, they continued their walk, a dark shadow following them carefully and quietly.

* * *

—Morning—

Bors and Vanroa's children fawned over Conner, who was both accepting the attention and very shy and cautious. Vanora merely shook her head, holding the three year old, Gilly—the only child to have a name.

"I never seen such an animal before, so I don't think you have to worry about anyone claiming him."

Vanora confirmed Adena's worry. The young woman nodded, telling the older woman that she agreed with her. Smiling, Adena went back to the breakfast she was making for them. Vanora had taught her how to make everything fresh—especially bread because despite that Adena knew how to cook, it was a little different from the old ways.

The young woman was lost in her thoughts, Vanora turning to the quiet woman. She wasn't an attractive woman, but she wasn't ugly either. Her dark brown—but a little lighter from her time in the sun—hair was mid back, the ends curling on their own. She was semi-full in the chest area, and had a curve any of the skinny women had. The only difference was that she was a little more built and had more meat on her.

However the look suited her well and many of the men liked that. Though, Adena didn't pay attention to any of them; no matter how hard they try to get her attention. That's when Vanora saw the pendant upon her neck. She wondered who had given it to her and would have asked but she doubted Adena would tell her—if she even knew or not.

The older woman made a vow to keep a closer eye on the woman and find out who has been keeping an eye on her. If she finds out who watched her more than any of the others, perhaps it would be them that gave Adena the pendant.

**A/N: Thank you for those who had reviewed and were patient for me to return from my vacation! Please review and let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

—467 AD—

Adena stood behind the bar to grab more pitchers when she saw the last of the seven knights walking in, laughing and pushing each other. She looks back to when the last fifteen men that found her had finally come down to only seven since she's been here. And every time she attended their funeral but cried behind closed doors as she saw them as older brothers that wanted nothing more but to protect her. Despite not knowing her well, they actually cared about her.

She was now twenty-two years old and felt that she has been through more than she ever wanted to go through; especially of losing the last three knights. So many nights she had cried after each of the mission the other knight's brought a dead body back. Luckily there were no more deaths. Adena now knew where in this story she was in—for she has seen it a million times. The only difference was that she was in it and did not know if to stop some deaths or let destiny take its course?

Shaking her head, she takes hold several jugs of ale and quickly takes them to the knights just as they sat down. She also noticed Arthur was also with them, a very _rare_ time to see him at his best rather than just the half-Roman Commander of the Sarmatian Knights. They greeted her as usual, Adena merely nodding in greeting, keeping both her head and eyes down. She went to turn around only to be grabbed around the waist by Lancelot, placing her on his lap.

"When are you going to speak, my lady, so that I may worship you and that lovely voice?" He whispered to her seductively.

Adena, however, turns and slaps Lancelot before she stands and quickly stalks away. The men laugh, as Arthur rolls his eyes and both Dagonet and Bors began to give a good lecture to the womanizer. However, they were all used to it as it was Lancelot's usual way of greeting her. And every time he would earn a hard, sharp slap from the young woman; no matter what.

"Oh, my lady wounds me again!" He cries before grabbing hold of a passing maid and sitting her on his lap. "Well you heal my wound, my lady?" He asked suggestively.

The woman merely giggles and falls for the man's charms, the other men rolling their eyes. They begin to let loose, but keeping a close eye on anyone and anything that would begin any trouble.

Adena continues her rounds, never missing a beat with Vanora and two other barmaids that weren't too busy sitting on someone's lap. But it was mostly Adena that would keep the ale and wine coming as Bors would sometimes take his lover away for a few private moments. Adena would keep an eye on their children, but she didn't mind. The children usually behave themselves and help her out with filling the jugs; especially now that the other two barmaids have disappeared.

By the end of the night, the tavern was completely deserted, save for the knights and Arthur. Though, both Bors and Vanora were both missing still, and the children were all helping Adena cleaning up. She wipe down the tables while number's One through Four placed the chairs upon the clean tables, while Five through Seven wash and dried the jugs that were used. Eight and Nine were both watching their younger brother and sisters, while they slept or played by the knights.

Once that was done, Adena sighs and turns to head over to the bar only to be circled by all of the children. She raises an eyebrow at them, placing her hands on her hips, wondering what it was that they wanted.

"We can't go home, Ena, you know as good as I do what our parents are doin'!" The oldest girl, number One, says.

Adena sighs, nodding her head, a small smile visible only to them. The children all cry, hugging the poor woman all at once. Adena laughs, hugging them back—or at least the older kids as they were taller.

"Why don't you go ahead and take them to your home, Adena?" Dagonet tells her, Adena noting all the knights watching them. "We'll close up."

Adena nods her head in thanks before beckoning the children out of the tavern. They all cheer, the younger ones holding hands and running towards the direction of Adena's home. She takes number Eleven from number Six, who hurries to catch up to the younger ones.

"Maybe now you can finish that story you were telling us the last time we couldn't go home, Ena!" Number five cries happily.

Adena smiles, nodding her head in agreement. As they disappear into the darkness, the group of knight's look at each other surprise as they have never heard Adena speak for a long period of time. Hell, she hardly spoke a word to anyone save the children, Vanora, Dagonet, and Bors. But even then it was only a word or two, never a full conversation. All chuckling in surprise, they continue their conversation; one of the knights sneaking away into the shadows.

* * *

Adena's home wasn't too far from the tavern or the fortress, but it was far enough for some privacy from anyone else. She ended the story of _Sleeping Beauty_ to ten sleeping children on makeshift beds on her bed. She lightly bounced number Eleven in her arms and quietly walked out of her room, closing the door behind her. Her home wasn't big, but it was enough for her and the children whenever she had to watch them.

She moved about the kitchen and living room, all the while humming and bouncing the small boy in her arms and Conner walking slowly along side her. Adena was tired but knew that she wouldn't get any sleep if the last son of Bors and Vanora didn't go to sleep some time soon. Although she had a second bedroom, she doubted number Eleven will want to lie down. With a sigh, she sat in the Roman style chair, Conner lying down next to her.

Number Eleven moved and laid his head upon the top of her chest, playing with the necklace she had found upon her neck on the morning of her twentieth birthday. But before she knew it she had hummed herself to sleep, number Eleven playing with the necklace or her curled hair. Suddenly, someone silently emerged from the shadows, Conner immediately looking up. But as he noted who it was, he laid back down, the person begging to softly sing a lullaby in their language. Number Eleven begin to fall asleep to the soothing sound of the voice.

It was another two minutes before number Eleven finally fell asleep on top of the young woman, clutching the necklace and the top of her dress. The person carefully took the young child into their arms and took him over to the second bedroom before placing him in the left side of the bed and placing pillows around the edges so he wouldn't roll over. They moved back to the living room quickly and silently. They picked up the weightless woman into his arms and took her into the bedroom, Conner quickly following.

They placed her on the bed and covered her with a blanket made by Vanora and given to the young woman. Conner jumped up to the bed and lied down at the end of it. The person sat down at the edge of the bed and brushed the few long curls away from her face, the young woman sighing in her sleep. Leaning forward, the mysterious person lightly kissed Adena's forehead before getting up and getting out of the house. They pointed his forefinger at Conner with sternness, the dog placing his head back down to sleep some more.

With a roll of their eyes, the person left the house unnoticed by anyone except the two oldest children of Vanora and Bors. They smile to each other before closing the door and walking back to the bed, wondering in amazement and surprise of the way the person had treated Adena. A way that they knew this person never treated any other before. Perhaps there was still hope in the world for the knight of Arthur after all.

* * *

Adena found herself waking up to muffled noise moving about outside her door and number Eleven playing with her hair. She smiled at the two year old before stretching out her limbs and sitting up. However, she frowned in wonder of how she gotten into the second room as she didn't remember falling asleep on the bed but the Roman couch. Shrugging at the thought perhaps she was too tired then she realized, Adena moved it from her mind and stood up to leave, taking the child into her arms and Conner at her side.

She smiled at the sight before her, shaking her head in stubbornness, if not embarrassed. Vanora was moving around with some of the older girls in the kitchen, getting breakfast ready, as Bors played rough house with the other children. Holding number Eleven to her left hip, Adena cleared her throat, raising an eyebrow.

The group stopped all what they were doing, turning to the young woman looking on in amusement at them all. The group once again began to do their thing, greeting the young woman in the process. Vanora walked over to her, taking her child back.

"You just go sit down and eat, young lady! We have lots of thanking to do for what you did; especially for the tavern last night." She told Adena, ushering her to the table.

Adena waved a hand at the older woman, feeling her cheeks turning red with embarrassment. Vanora merely waved a hand back and pushed the young woman to sit down on the chair, Conner immediately coming to lay down by her side. With a defeated sigh, the young woman took in the sights, smiling softly to herself. This was her life now. The way she knew it for years; and she doubted that she would trade it for anything in the world.

But sometimes she just wonders about her own family back in her time. Do they miss her? Have they even notice that she's missing? Have they pronounced her dead? In all the years, she would have wished to be with them one more time, to say goodbye. But she knew that wasn't possible any time soon. If she didn't know how it was that she became to be here, there was no way of going back.

No, it was best to forget them now but it was so hard for her. So much pain and suffering, yet there was always hope and joy in her life. Despite the damage that was done. Yes, she had to stop thinking about them or it will ruin her rather then make her stronger.

**A/N: Thank you for those who had reviewed and were patient for me to return from my vacation! Please review and let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Adena hummed quietly to herself as she washed her clothes in the small river running through the edge of the fortress. She was far away from both the fortress and the wall, but she didn't mind much. She loved the solitude and quietness that the place gave her that morning.

With a sigh, Adena sat back on her heels and cracked her neck from side to side. She looked up at the sky to see a hawk circling above as though waiting for the opportune moment to strike its prey. Smiling softly to herself, Adena went back to washing the rest of her clothes, needing to go into the market that afternoon. Then she set her clothes on the rocks nearby to dry and took to lying back on the ground, Conner lying next to her.

It's been two and a half months since the Woad's have attacked and many of the soldiers are worried about that. It worried Adena too for she knew what was coming from the north of the wall. She worries for Arthur and his knight's lives, and for her own life. She couldn't fight; she never thought to learn how to fight with a sword for Adena always thought she'd return to her own time. Now the Saxons come and she wonders if she would even live. Live until she was old and gray.

Hearing horse hooves, Adena sits up and turned around to see Tristan, Arthur's scout, galloping towards the forest. Smiling to herself, Adena stands and begins to gather her now dry clothes, Conner lazily stretching beside her. Tristan was the quietest knight out of the group, and the one Adena wasn't able to get close to. Or he didn't try to get close to her. Of course, the young woman didn't mind as she knew his history, or at least the rumored stories the people at the fort like to spread.

Not really minding the stories or the warnings, Adena—aside Vanora—will always have his apple ready when he shows up at the tavern. Shifting the basket at her side, Adena smirks to herself. She is probably the only one that wasn't afraid of Tristan. Vanora confessed that she was a little afraid of the scout but knew he will never do anything to her.

Adena didn't mind of how he was while battling, it was who he had become; no one can't change that. If anyone, it should be the Roman's fault. Entering the fort, Adena smiles as she watches number's Seven and Eight running towards her.

"Ena! Ena!" They cried, smiling widely.

Both girls had Bors hair and eyes, but they were certainly their mother's daughters.

"Can we stay with you, please?"

Adena smiled at the two girls. "Sure, you can even help me at the market."

"Yay!"

Chuckling, Adena continued to walk towards her home to leave the basket of clothes and grab her money pouch. Conner stayed behind, wanting to just lie around as usual. Adena, number Seven and Eight had spent half the afternoon in the market as it was crowded. New shipment had arrived earlier that week and everyone was hurrying to buy what they needed before it ran out.

Adena pushed through the crowd, Vanora's children in front of her. Once they were out of the crowd and the edge of the market, Adena smiled at number's One, Two, and Four.

"Ena, what a surprise to see you here." Number Four says with a smile.

"I needed some things." Adena said quietly.

"Well, how about number Four, Seven, and Eight take your things back to your home? I heard the Roman's captured a wild horse couple of days ago." Number One say's excitedly.

"Yea, I heard they can't break him. That he's too wild." Number Two pitched in.

Adena's face lit up, but shook her head quickly. However, number Four took the clothed basket from her and handed it to number Seven.

"Go, Adena. We know how much you love horse, especially the wild ones." He said before ushering his younger sisters towards Adena's home.

Number One and Two then take hold of Adena's hands and begun to drag her towards the knight's stables.

"Wait, I thought the Roman's—" Adena started confused.

"Yes, but Arthur placed the horse into the Knight's stables so the Roman's wouldn't kill it." Number One informs her.

But before they can even enter the stables, yelling, screams, and crying could be heard from the market place. They turned around just in time to see men and women painted in blue paint, holding weapons.

"Shit! Number One, go warn the knight's, number Two go catch up to your brother and sister's. Go!" Adena yelled at them.

The children did what they were told and Adena ran inside the stables to hide and to warn anyone inside. Luckily it was empty. She was about to go hide when she was tackled to the ground. She elbowed the person and quickly stood up. The Woad man snarled at her, blood oozing down from his nose. He swung his sword at her, Adena ducking with a squeak.

The Woad kicked her to the floor and raised his sword. Adena was about to kick him when the Woad grunted in pain. She moved out of the way as he fell forward. Adena saw a dagger sticking from his back and quickly scrambled to a stand. She gave a small scream as someone grabbed her arms. They covered her mouth, Adena looking into the grey eyes of Lancelot, her screams dying quickly.

Taking his hand away, the womanizer started dragging her to one of the empty stalls. Lancelot suddenly pushed her to the wall, leaning his body against hers. Adena blushed furiously, wondering what the man was doing. Then a dozen or so Woad's entered the stables. Lancelot slowly moved away from the young woman—who almost whimpered at the loss—and silently crept behind the Woad's.

Adena watched the womanizer and Woad's fight, fascinated of how the knight moved; almost like a dance. Then she saw a Woad holding a bow and arrow coming up behind Lancelot, who was busy fighting the other Woad's. Not knowing what to do, Adena ran to the Woad and tackled him to the ground. The arrow flew past Lancelot and hit the leg of one of his companions.

Adena was punched off the Woad she tackled and quickly stood, ignoring the pain at the corner of her left eye. The Woad started to throw punches at Adena, who dodged them as fast as she could. Suddenly, the Woad brought out a dagger from out of nowhere and started to swing at the young woman too. He had cut her several places, but nothing too deep. Finally, Adena saw an opening. She punched the Woad in the stomach, than did an upper-cut, sending the Woad to the floor.

Adena was breathing heavily, her heart racing quickly from fear. When a hand fell on her shoulder, Adena quickly turned, throwing a punch at the person. She gasped quietly as Lancelot caught her wrist. She sighed in relief at the sight of the knight, glad to see him safe.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" He asked confused and suspiciously.

Adena didn't know what to answer but was saved by a Woad trying to sneak up on them with a dagger. She saw him raising the dagger and pushed Lancelot aside as the Woad let the dagger go. It imbedded itself into her lower stomach. The knight also threw a dagger, killing the Woad instantly, and turned to the young woman with fear and anger. Adena felt herself falling to her knees, but Lancelot caught her, his eyes wide with confusion. She was gasping in pain, her bloody hands near the dagger, shaking both in pain and fear.

"Stupid woman, what were you thinking?" Lancelot said angrily, holding her tightly.

Suddenly, Aden'a s world went black, Lancelot's eyes widening. Cursing in his language, he picked her up and rain into the main fort to look for either Dagonet or a healer. He yelled to Jols, the knight's loyal stable master, to go tie up the unconscious Woad in the stables.

Finally, Lancelot found Luke—the oldest healer at the fort—and handed the woman over and waited outside the healing room. Fifteen minutes passed when the rest of the knight's came running down the hall with five of Bors' bastards.

"Lancelot, are you hurt?" Galahad asked surprised.

"No, it is Adena's blood." He answered, not realizing he had blood on him.

"What?" Both Bors and Dagonet yelled in concern.

"What the hell happened?" Dagonet asked.

"How'd she get hurt?" Bors asked next.

"Why didn't you protect her?" They both cried angrily.

"She was the one who pushed me away!" Lancelot said angrily, annoyed that they were scolding him as though he were a child.

"Stop this now!" Number One cried, tears in her eyes.

"What is done is done; no use of fighting." Number Four said.

Before anyone could say anything, the door opened, Luke coming out. He was wiping blood off his hands on to a bloody rag.

"She has lost a lot of blood and will not wake until morning or perhaps later in the day." He informed them, surprise to see the other knights and Arthur.

"Will she live Luke?" Arthur asked concern.

"Aye, the wound was not fatal. She just lost a lot of blood, tis all."

"Thank you Luke." Dagonet said before entering the room.

Bors and his children went in seconds afterwards; the other knight's leaving to their rooms.

**

* * *

**—Middle of the Night—

A dark figure quickly walked within the shadows, coming to a halt in front of a single door. They opened the door quietly and quickly, before slipping in. Dagonet was asleep at the corner, snoring a bit loudly, his legs on top of the table. The figure walked quietly over to the bed that held the still unconscious Adena, moving to the right side, away from the light of the fire place.

They sat down, placing a cold hand to Adena's warm cheek. They moved some hairs from her face, the person shaking their head in disappointment and worry. Conner was lying next to Adena, his head on her lap. He didn't even look up or move when the person came in, so used to this person sneaking about.

"Return to me, little one; do not leave me." A male's voice whispered in the darkness.

Dagonet stirred in his sleep, slowly opening his eyes. He looked about the room to see no one and closed his eyes once more to continue sleeping. The figure walked out from the dark corner and quickly walked out of the room with no more incidents from the giant knight.

Adena sighed in her sleep, turning her head to the left. She mouthed a name, a name she did not know within her mind but from within her heart. It was just a shame that she wouldn't know of this once she wakes. However long that will take.

**

* * *

**—Morning, two days later—

Adena blinks open her eyes, looking about the odd room she knew not to be hers. With a groan, she sits up on her forearms, looking around the quiet room to see that she was alone. That is until Conner started barking and jumped on to the bed, wagging his tail. The door suddenly opens, Arthur stopping in surprise at the sight before him. He suddenly smiled, walking in fully, closing the door behind him.

"It is good to see you are awake after two days, my lady."

Adena frowned, sitting up and leaning back against the headboard, Conner lying at her feet. She turned her confused look to the half-Roman, who placed a tray with a plate of bread, cheese, and grapes. The young woman started to eat slowly, wondering what has happened to her home while she was unconscious for two days.

"Do not worry of your home, my lady. Vanora and her oldest daughters have been taking care of it." Arthur said as though reading Adena's mind. "Conner has not left your side since the Woad's attacked, but has been eating the little food Dagonet or Vanora brings when visiting."

Adena looked up at Arthur and nodded, looking back down at the plate. Despite that things were well Adena couldn't help but feel as though there was something missing. And what it was that was missing, the young woman didn't know and hated not knowing.

"Lancelot has also not been himself," Adena raises an eyebrow at Arthur, who hides his smile. "Blaming himself for what happened to you."

Adena shook her head, picking her food once more.

Arthur regarded the young woman, always wanting to know what it was that she was thinking. Yes, she sometimes spoke, but it was always very little; almost like his scout except he spoke more than the woman. When he first saw her with fear in her eyes, there was something in her bright green eyes that captured Arthur; an almost haunted, sadness look. He couldn't explain it, but something told him to keep a close eye on her; and not because she was a stranger.

However she was no longer a stranger once Gareth and Galahad had somehow gotten her name from her; something that took nearly three to four months. She had started to open up, but very little. Even now anyone hardly knew who she was, but many have assured him that this woman was no threat to _anyone_. And Arthur had somehow already known that.

Sighing quietly, he looked back to the woman to see her finishing up her breakfast. He watched her closely, taking in her appearance. Her once dark brown hair was now lighter for she was always out in the sun, falling now down to her waist as it used to be just below her shoulders. Her skin was still tan, and she was skinner than when he first met her.

Adena used to do things differently and very odd from the way people used to do things. For example, she used to wear breeches, turning heads wherever she went. However the look suited her well, for some odd reason–as though she had lived her life wearing nothing but breeches. But she soon started to wear dresses, and the knight's have wondered why while others were glad things were coming to normal once again.

Arthur stood from the chair he was sitting and took the plate from the woman, who nodded her head in thanks. He smiled down at her, sensing nothing but kindness and hidden strength from the woman. He remembered his best friend telling him of the way she fought; an odd way, but very good all the while. Perhaps she is not as helpless as everyone thought her to be.

"Rest some more, Adena; I will tell Luke you are awake so he may come and check up on you."

With a smile, he walked away, Adena lying back down to rest a bit. Something told her that from this day on nothing will ever be the same. For something dark and dangerous was fast approaching.

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long, my computer got a virus and a friend was trying to work on it. Now I'm back and can update! Please review and let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: There's going to be some adult content towards the end of the chapter, not too much, but there's some. So if you're underage just skip to the other line. You've been warned.**

**Chapter 5**

—One Week and a half later—

Adena was sitting near the water with her knees drawn up to her chest, Conner jumping in the water near by. The knight's, Vanora, and her older kids did not leave her alone for a second once she was able to get out of the healing room. With a sigh, Adena stretched out her legs before her, a hand quickly going to her lower stomach. She was healed but it still pained her when she moved a certain way. But she would mask her pain while working, not wanting to alarm Vanora or the knights. They had too much to worry about and didn't need to worry about her either.

"Should you not be resting?" A low voice said behind her.

Adena jumped, whimpering in pain as she turned to see Lancelot walking over to her letting the reins of his stallion go.

"I am fine, I don't need anymore rest."

"That is not how it looks." He said with a raised eyebrow.

Adena blushed, looking up at the sky to see the hawk once more.

"I always see that hawk and I wonder what he's looking for." Adena questioned out loud.

"Perhaps his master?" Lancelot replied.

"No, it can't have a master. The hawk seems too free."

Then there was a sharp whistle. Smirking, Lancelot and Adena looked towards the forest to see the sight of the hawk flying down to it. It landed on Tristan's lower arm, Adena smiling in amazement.

"I should have known the hawk was his." She told Lancelot.

"Her name is Irina_,_ which means peace in our language." Lancelot explained to her.

"Beautiful," Adena breathed, smiling widely.

Although Tristan and the hawk were far off, she could still see the beauty of the animal.

"Come, I will take you back to your home." Lancelot said.

He stood and offered his hand to the woman. Adena shyly took his hand and let him help her stand up. Wiping the back of her dress, she follows the womanizer to his stallion. Lancelot held the reins, waiting patiently for the young woman. Adena easily pulled herself to the saddle, scooting forward as best as she could.

Lancelot also easily pulled himself to the saddle, taking the woman's waist. He brought her closer to him before sliding his arms around to grab the reins. Adena whistled for Conner, who quickly started running after the galloping stallion back to the fort, Adena blushing furiously.

"Actually, can you drop me off at the tavern?" She asked quietly, seeing as it was almost dark.

"Vanora will continue to try and make you go home." Lancelot said knowingly.

Adena only hummed, looking to the left. Her heart was beating quickly, not having been this close to the knight since the Woad's attacked.

"Why do you speak to me? I am still a stranger within these walls." Adena suddenly asked.

Lancelot stayed quiet, not really knowing himself. But the knight was saved from answering when they reached the knight's stables to see Arthur walking out of the gates, obviously waiting for him. Adena continued to blush as Arthur raised an eyebrow at them, clearing her throat.

Lancelot was the first to dismount, than grabbed hold of Adena's waist. He lifted her off his stallion and set her gently down, not letting her waist go. Adena smiled in thanks before nodding in greeting at Arthur, and quickly walking away. Lancelot guided his stallion inside the stables, Arthur and Conner following.

"The Bishop Germanius is coming tomorrow, and we must go receive him." Arthur informed his second in command.

Lancelot merely nodded, unsaddling his stallion. Smirking to himself, Arthur walked away.

"We leave at dawn." He said before disappearing.

* * *

—Tavern—

Adena sighed for the umpteenth time, not really listening to Vanora's lectures—again—of working that night. She looked over to her left to see Dagonet smiling and Bors laughing openly. Then number Eleven reached out his arms to her, Bors trying to gain the child's attention back to himself.

"Are you listening to me, Adena?" Vanora snapped annoyed.

Adena sighed, looking over to the older woman. "No," She said quietly.

She grabbed a few jugs and walked away, Vanora throwing her hands up in the air. She looked over to her laughing lover.

"Bors, _do_ something!"

"Luv, she's obviously healed after working for a couple of days. Let the girl be and let her work."

Sighing annoyed, Vanora turned and went into the kitchen. Bors chuckled as Dagonet shook his head, smiling.

* * *

—Night—

The tavern was crowded that night and both Adena and Vanora were working as quickly as they can along with number's One through Five. The other children were home playing and staying out of trouble. But even then it was hard for the seven of them trying to get as many drinks and food out.

Soon it was mostly Adena handing out the orders as Bors took up Vanora's time. And since the men were getting rowdy and grabby, the daughter's of Vanora stayed in kitchen while the boys stayed at the bar. Then it became too difficult for Adena to handle it all on her own.

Adena set down a few jugs at a Roman table and turned to leave. However, the Roman closes to her on the left grabs hold of her arm and twisted it, bringing her down to his lap, kissing her. Adena pulls back and punches him before quickly standing. She had only taken two steps when she was pulled around and slapped hard to the ground. Adena whimpered in pain, holding a hand to her bruised cheek and glaring up at the Roman.

"Yous ztupid whorez!"

Adena hadn't felt this much fear since she arrived to this time. But as the Roman unsheathed his sword and looked down at her with embarrassing hatred, fear rose within her. The tavern was too rowdy and crowded and no one was really paying attention to them as they were as drunk as the next person. At least that's what both Adena and the Roman's at the table thought.

It was out of nowhere did Lancelot had come and had the Roman on his back on the table, a dagger at his throat. Adena quickly stood and moved over to Lancelot to stop him. The Roman's friend grabbed her but Adena quickly turned and punched the man before grabbing Lancelot's arm. She tried to pull him away, but the knight wouldn't budge. Not wanting any trouble for Lancelot, Adena did the only thing she can think. She placed a hand on the other side of his neck and leaned closely.

"Lancelot…Lancelot!" She hissed for his ears only.

Lancelot turned at the sound of her voice, having only heard her speak to Bors' children's of fairy tales when they went to sleep at her home; then for the first time when he had spooked her two years ago, then when he took her back to the fort just a few hours earlier.

"He's not even worth it." She told him softly.

Lancelot turned back at the Roman, glaring at him deadly, and grabbed hold of Adena's upper right arm. He began to drag the young woman out of the tavern, Adena pulling her arm in protest.

"The other knight's and two boys of Bors' children are closing up." Lancelot told her.

Adena looked back to see Dagonet, Galahad, and Number's Two and Four getting rid of the drunken men. She turned back around to see that Lancelot was taking her inside the fort and not her home. Adena made a noise, confused as to why the womanizer wasn't taking her home. However he didn't say a word or even acknowledge the woman making the sound.

Walking down a corridor with doors on either side, Lancelot entered one of the rooms—Adena immediately recognizing as the knight's room. Adena frowned in confusion as Lancelot quickly brought her inside, but gasped in surprise when he pushed her against the door. Adena was about to say something but was silenced by Lancelot kissing her. The woman was taken back but soon found herself kissing him back, closing her eyes.

Lancelot put his hands on her waist as she put her arms around his neck. The knight then moved his hands down and picked up her skirt before grabbing hold of her waist and picked her up from the ground. Adena wrapped her legs around his waist on instinct, moving her hands into his hair.

Lancelot then began to kiss her neck, pressing his body even closer to her. Adena tilted her head upwards, biting her lower lip in pleasure. Something she never experienced before in her life. Pleasure she wanted to continue to feel. Wanting—no, _needing_ to feel skin, Adena started to roam her hands down his shoulders, then his chest. Knowing what she wanted, Lancelot wrapped his left arm around the woman's waist and took off his shirt with his right.

As soon as his shirt hit the ground, Lancelot was already taking her to the bed, claiming her lips once more. Laying her on the bed, Lancelot expertly unlaced the ties on the front and took off the dress. Adena blushed in embarrassment, not comfortable being naked in front of a man for the first time.

Sensing her shyness, Lancelot leaned forward and kissed her slowly. He moved his right arm beneath her shoulder, his hand holding the back of her head. He then let his left hand roam her body that was freshly scarred by the Woad's a week ago. Adena wrapped her legs around his waist, wanting Lancelot closer. She roamed her hands down his chest then around his back, feeling old scars he might have gotten as he trained as a child and older.

She tilted her head back as Lancelot took to attacking her neck once more. She accidentally scrapped her nails on his back and flinched, but Lancelot merely growled in pleasure into her neck, bringing her upper body closer to his. Adena made a noise that sounded between a sigh and a moan. The knight than unlaced his breeches and threw them to the ground. He positioned himself between her legs, looking down at the blushing woman.

Giving her a slight smile, Lancelot kissed her once more before leaving a trail of kisses to the side of her neck. He suddenly bit down on the spot between where her shoulder and neck met on the right as he fully thrust himself inside. Adena cried out, arching her back as the pain from both the one thrust and the bite slowly subsided.

Lancelot licked and sucked on the bite, keeping still so the woman can get used to the feeling. Looking down at the woman, he brushed the few tears that fell from her eyes and kissed her slowly and passionately.

* * *

Adena lay next to Lancelot, his arms circled around her waist. She couldn't believe what she has done and felt different kinds of emotions. But the two that were strongest was guilty and joy. Adena traced on of the scars on Lancelot's chest, shivering slightly from a cold wind. The knight reached down and pulled up the fur cover to her shoulders.

"I did not hurt you much, did I?" Lancelot whispered, caressing her waist.

Adena squirmed from his touch, shaking her head. "No, you didn't."

Lancelot stopped his movements and looked down at the woman. He caressed her waist once more, making her squirm to the left side, a smile forming on her lips that kept her from laughing. Chuckling, Lancelot looked up at the ceiling, holding the woman closer to him.

"We are to leave at dawn to retrieve the Bishop for our papers of discharge."

Adena nodded, knowing what was to come. But she didn't know what to do for she doubted the knight's would believe her.

"Well you come to say goodbye?" Lancelot asked quietly.

"Don't I always?" She asked teasingly.

Lancelot smiled to himself for he knew that she had always came to say goodbye to the men when they left for a mission, no matter how long it would have taken them.

"Sleep, I will wake you when it is time for us to leave."

Sighing in agreement, Adena snuggled down and closed her eyes. For the first time in years, Adena was truly happy and at peace. Lancelot felt the same way. Since the day he had started his training, he was never been happy. Sure, he was good friends with his brother-in-arms and had good times with them while living in this hell hole. But even then he wasn't _really_ happy; not until he first laid eyes on Adena that rainy afternoon three years ago.

However, he felt something was coming; something bad and he hoped it won't take away his happiness. Not after so many years in hell. No, he would fight for it. Fight anyone for him to keep his happiness.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, I had some things to take care of! Please review and let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was an hour before dawn and Lancelot was sitting in a chair, watching Adena sleep. He noted that she looked more at peace while she slept, unlike when she was going on about her day. What he found out was that the woman was waiting for something; so she was quiet, invisible, and distant. But it didn't stop the knight's or Vanora from trying to get close to her. The children were the ones to finally crack her cold demeanor.

However she still did not speak very much, unless she was alone with Bors' bastards. But even so, Adena was always worried and in a hurry; never did he see her at peace. He was also glad to have woken up early, Lancelot going to her home to retrieve fresh clothing for the woman. He brought a dark blue dress that looked lovely on her frame. He was happy that they were coming back that same day; so he can see her in it once more before ripping it off her body.

Smiling—which the knight noted he was doing a lot lately—Lancelot walked over to the bed, leaned over the young woman, and kissed her slowly. Adena sighed, kissing back. Easing away, Lancelot watched the young woman blinking open her eyes. She smiled shyly, stretching her arms over her head, and closing her eyes once more.

"You need to wake if you wish to say goodbye." Lancelot told her, leaning towards her again.

"It's too early." She whined, opening her eyes.

Adena blushed, seeing the amusement in the knight's grey eyes. She turned her head to the right, looking out the window. Lancelot smirked, kissing her red cheek before trailing down to her neck. Adena gasped before moaning in pleasure, feeling Lancelot's hands moving the fur cover down. But before anything else could happen, the door opened.

"Lancelot, are you—"

Galahad quickly closed the door, Lancelot's dagger embedding in the door where the younger knight's head would have been. Adena buried her face into the Lancelot's chest, red in embarrassment. Hopefully Galahad did not see her.

"I am awake," was her muffled reply to the silence.

Lancelot laughed shaking his head with amusement.

**88888888888**

—Knight's Court Yard—

Adena hugged both Bors and Dagonet, telling them to be careful. Adena also gave hugs to the other knight's—except Lancelot—and Arthur thanks to their persuasion. Then there was Lancelot. Despite what happened, Adena didn't know how to approach the knight. Maybe he didn't want others to know about them, or show any emotions now. However, as she turned to him, he motioned her over. He held her waist, leaning next to her ear.

"Try to stay out of trouble while we are gone."

Adena nodded, blushing furiously. Giving her a quick smile and a kiss to her lips, Lancelot turned and mounted his stallion. Continuing to blush, Adena shyly backed away as the group of knight's was ready to leave. They first stared at them both in bewilderment, but weren't able to say a word as Arthur gave them order to ride.

As the knight's rode out, Adena walked out of the stables, many people staring at her in disbelief. She blushed, looking down at the ground, and quickly walked away. Number's One and Two smiled to one another, glad that something had finally happened between them. Luckily their mother went to catch up with the younger woman and had not seen their mischief looks to one another.

"Adena, do not tell me that you and Lancelot are lovers!" Vanora said in disbelief.

Adena blushed, looking up to the older woman by a few years. "I don't know, we only been together last night."

Vanora's eyes widen, taking hold of Adena's right arm and stopping her. "Was it your first time, love?"

Adena's blush deepened and dreaded the next questions that she knew the older woman by four years was about to ask.

"Lancelot did not force you, did he? If he did, tell me now! I never thought that man would go as low as to do this to a woman!"

Adena smiled at the motherly concerned Vanroa showed and gave her since she arrived to this time and fort.

"No, I wanted it too."

Vanora let the breath she didn't know that she was holding go. She looped her arm through Adena's and begins walking towards the tavern. At least now she knew who it was that gave that necklace to Adena all those years ago.

"Good, I was about to go after them to beat that knight to a bloody pulp!"

Adena laughed shaking her head. She was happy to have such people be concern over her when they hardly knew her. She wondered how Lancelot will be fairing with the knight's and Arthur asking him questions of his display just a few moments ago.

"The only warning I give you is to be careful with that one. He may break your heart—maybe not on purpose—but he will." Vanora warned her.

**88888888888**

Adena wasn't able to go back to sleep so she worked one of the maids within the fort's shift and her own to keep her busy and her mind away from Lancelot. She didn't know what it was but just something about that man made her… more alive. Though, she feared of having this unknown feeling towards a knight that she knew was destined to die.

Walking into the kitchen before lunch, Vanora had come running in just as Adena grabbed an apple, panting and smiling widely. The younger woman just raised a curious eyebrow, both she and the cook looking at her weirdly.

"They have returned!" She panted out.

Feeling her heart swell, Adena dropped the apple and ran after Vanora, who were both then met up with her children (now eleven of them). They stopped at the gates that surrounded the knight's court yard, seeing them and the bishop's carriage—as well as his escorts. Many of the villagers have also come to see the commotion, wanting a glance at the bishop.

"Welcome back, Arthur." Jols, the stable master, said in greeting, taking the reins from Arthur.

"Jols." Arthur greeted back.

Jols then look over to Lancelot, nodding to him and taking the reins from him. "Lancelot."

Lancelot nods back, looking towards the bishop and his commander. He didn't trust the bishop, especially more since he was a Roman.

"Bishop, please, my quarters have been made available to you." Arthur tells him, motioning towards the entrance.

"Ah, yes. I must rest." The bishop responds, walking away with his faithful servant.

The knight's quickly leave the court yard, everyone watching in amusement as Vanora slaps Bors—who came up to greet her.

"Where've you been? I've been waiting for you!" Vanora said sternly, but playfully.

Bors groans, making Adena laugh and Vanora's lips to twitch upwards. "Oh, my little flower… such passion!" He says before kissing aggressively. "Where's my Gilly?" He picks up number Nine. "Gilly; you've been fighting?"

"Yes," Gilly said with a wide smile.

"You've been winning?" Bors asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes,"

"That's my boy. Come on, all my other bastards!" Bors calls them.

"Yay!" They all cry, the family leaving.

Adena chuckles quietly, moving to walk away. But a hand stops her and she quickly looks up to see who it was. She smiles shyly as she sees Lancelot standing close to her, blushing lightly as he moves his arm to her lower back. He smiles ghostly and steers her towards the Knight's stables, Adena curious as to what he was doing.

The knight took her to the last stall and there inside stood a pure black Thessalian. Adena's mouth dropped open a bit in both surprised and shock, these breeds very rare back in her time. So to see this fine stallion before her made her feel very excited. Adena slowly walked up to the stall, the black stallion prancing about. He neighs and moves his head before stomping his right foot to the ground. The young woman merely stood still, watching and admiring the fine stallion.

"How the hell did the Roman's ever get a Thessalian breed—a very _rare_ breed?" Adena whispered to herself.

The stallion snorted and walked forward, staring unblinking at the woman. Adena slowly reached out, not wanting to startle the fine breed. The stallion then nudged the woman's left shoulder, Adena chuckling softly. She stroked his muzzle, smiling widely.

"Bors' two oldest children told me where they were taking you two weeks ago before the Woad's attacked." Lancelot said quietly.

Adena nodded, now stroking the stallion's neck beneath his mane.

"Yes, but they also told me the horse was not tamed. This Thessalian is _very_ much tamed." She said with some confusion.

"He is not tamed. But he seems to have taken a liking to you. The Thessalian does not even let Tristan near him." Lancelot said a bit surprised.

Adena hummed, brining back her hand feeling as though being watched—and not from Lancelot. The stallion suddenly started neighing, prancing about his stall. Adena looked sharply to the right just as Lancelot unsheathed his swords, also turning around. A Roman of high command—which Lancelot noticed had come with the bishop—standing at the other side of the stables.

"What are you doing in the knight's stable? No Roman should enter here!" Lancelot said in a monotone voice.

"I heard of the Roman's here had captured a wild beast and wanted to see it for myself." He explained.

He was looking at the woman up and down before looking behind her.

"You have seen it, but it is tamed and belongs to this woman. Now leave before I make you." Lancelot sneered, having noticed how the Roman looked at Adena.

The Roman glared at Lancelot before looking back down at the woman, Adena seeing nothing but lust and desire in his eyes.

"How ever did you tame such a wild beast, woman?" The Roman asked sweetly.

Adena kept her mouth shut, her heart beating against her chest. Lancelot suddenly moved in front of her, glaring angrily at the Roman.

"That is her business. Now leave!"

The Roman's eyes flashed angrily, but nodded. He walked away, but not before glancing back at the woman. Adena shuddered visibly as soon as he was gone, having nothing but a bad feeling of the man. With a groan, she closed her eyes, trying to calm her heart. She opened her eyes when she felt Lancelot take hold of her waist. Adena placed her own hands on his upper arms, smiling reassuring at the angry knight.

"Be at peace, my knight. I only have eyes for you." She whispered, laughing inside at the choice of her words.

Lancelot smirked, stepping closer to the woman. "Aye that I know; it is only that bastard of a Roman I do not trust."

Smiling softly, Adena took a step closer, went on her tip toes and kissed him quickly. But as she went back to her normal height, Lancelot dipped down and kissed her hungrily. Adena couldn't help the moan that escaped, grabbing on to his tunic. Smirking against her lips, Lancelot pulled back, caressing the woman's cheek.

"Go, I know you still have work. I have a meeting with Arthur and the bishop, so I will see you tonight." Lancelot whispered before kissing her once more.

Blushing, Adena smiled shyly and walked out to the right into the fort, needing to finish one more corridor. However, she failed to have noticed someone watching her from a distance, glaring towards the stables.

**A/N: So the movie part has started, and a bit of a conflict with a Roman. Well let me know what you think, please review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It has been several hours into the night and Adena was tired and frustrated, as perusal. She and three other bar maids—including Vanora—have hardly been able to keep up with the orders. Especially the newly Roman's who have been ordering nonstop. They were also getting rowdy towards the barmaids, particularly Adena as she didn't speak much, wanting attention for that night.

One of the newly Romans was specifically eyeing Adena all night and was grateful to see Arthur's second command paying attention to his gambling then the woman. So when Adena went to serve their table, he quickly took her left arm to keep her there, brining her closer.

"Why do we not return to my quarters? I will pay you reward-ly." he asked suggestively.

Adena glared at him, her heart beating in fear. "I suggest you let go of me, _Sir_." she warned him dangerously, sensing Lancelot coming quickly.

"And why should I do that?" the Roman challenged.

"Let her go or you will be dead before anyone can help you." a dark voice said dangerously behind him.

The Roman let Adena go at the sight of Arthur's second in command coming to stand next to the young woman.

"Touch her again you will never have hands to touch any other woman."

Placing an arm around her waist, Lancelot moved her away from the Roman's and towards the back of the tavern. Before they reached the bar, Lancelot quickly, and skillfully, pushed Adena into the shadows, taking hold of her face.

"He did not hurt you, did he?" he whispered, his eyes showing concern.

Adena smiled, placing one of her hands to his right cheek, moved by his concern for her. "He may have bruised my arm but he didn't hurt me deeply."

Blushing, Adena shyly brought down her hand, looking away. Lancelot made her look at him and leaned forward, caressing her cheek. Adena closed her eyes, waiting for Lancelot to kiss her, but when his lips never touched hers, she opened her eyes. Adena blushed even deeply as she noticed Lancelot smirking amusingly at her. The young woman felt hurt and embarrassed, knowing she just had made a fool of herself.

Clearing her throat, Adena looked away and made to go back to work. But the knight quickly grabbed her waist—having seen the hurt and embarrassment pass her eyes—and kissed her deeply when Adena looked back at him with confusion. Adena sighed, kissing Lancelot back, holding on to his tunic as she felt herself going weak.

Pulling back, Adena cleared her throat once more and walked away to go back to work. Lancelot smirked before going over to sit with his brother's in arms. He would be keeping a closer eye on both Adena and the Roman.

**88888888888**

The night worn on and no one was not too tired or too drunk—at least most of them—to go home and sleep. The knight's were scattered that night, but none of them seem to mind. Gawain and Galahad were playing with their knives, trying to out-best each other, Lancelot was gambling, losing his money to the Romans, Bors was caring for his eleventh child, Dagonet had joined him to grab another drink, and Tristan was hiding—once again—within the shadows of the wall.

All and all, everyone was at peace with each other. Galahad chucked a dagger at the board, which landed relatively in the center. Gawain blows a raspberry, too drunk to notice where it landed. Adena was serving a table of villagers just as Tristan comes up behind the younger knight and throws his dagger at the board, which lands on top of Galahad's. The group turns to the scout with surprise.

"Tristan," Galahad replied surprise.

Gawain frowns at the scout. "How do you do that?" he asks confused.

Tristan points his right hand—which held his apple. "I aim for the middle."

Adena laughed, quickly walking away so as not to be heard by any them. She walks over to Lancelot's table and serves them too. Then a hand suddenly snakes around her waist that brought her down to a lap, the hand resting upon her stomach.

"How about we go back to my room?" Lancelot asked against her ear.

Adena laughed, shaking her head. "I have work."

Lancelot started to kiss her neck and her jaw line, smirking mischievously against her skin. He moved his hands down to her hips, his lips moving inches from Adena's. The young woman could only gulp nervously, licking her now dry lips. The Roman's faint comments about Lancelot taking too long to throw the dice were annoying the woman so she took the dice herself and threw them on to the table, not looking to see the results.

"Do I make you nervous?" he whispered, lightly brushing his lips against hers.

He noted the result in her throw and smiled at the Roman's as he brought the money towards him and the woman.

"Nervous with excitement," Adena whispered hoarsely, looking at him with aroused desire.

Lancelot snapped at her direction, his eyes darkening with lust, crushing his lips against hers. Adena shoved her hands into his hair as Lancelot gripped her hips, brining her closer. Their hungry kiss became slow and passionate. But Adena suddenly pulled away as she heard Bors yell at everyone to shut up, that Vanora was going to sing. The older woman holding her youngest child started to protest, not wanting to sing.

Lancelot held the woman tighter, hearing Gawain yelling to Vanora to not drop the baby. Adena throws an empty cup at his head with a roll of her eyes, looking over at Vanora. Lancelot places his chin on her left shoulder, caressing her stomach.

"_Land of bear and land of eagle  
Land that gave us birth and blessing  
Land that called us ever homewards  
We will go home across the mountains_."

We will go home  
We will go home  
We will go home across the mountains

We will go home, singing our song  
We will go home..

As Vanora sang, Adena looked to her left at Lancelot to see a faraway look on his face. Smiling sadly—for she knew his pain as she, too, missed her own time—Adena kisses his cheek softly. Lancelot snapped out of it and looked at the woman. He saw the way he felt mirroring in the woman's eyes. He gave her waist a squeeze before kissing her lightly. Adena placed her right hand on top of Lancelot's and her left resting on his left cheek.

"_Hear our singing  
Hear our longing  
We will go home across the mountain_"_  
_

We will go home  
We will go home...

"Arthur!" Jols cried out, noticing the half-Roman before he left.

The couple tore their sight away to look over at the entrance of the tavern. Adena held her breath as Lancelot guided her towards his commander. Galahad called out to him joyously, hoping their commander would join them.

"You're not completely Roman yet, right?" Galahad asked jokingly.

"Rus!" Bors cried, walking over to the group.

Arthur sighs, Adena giving him sympathy. "Knight's… Brother's in arms, your courage has been tested beyond all limits, but I must ask you now for one further trial." he told them.

"Drink!" Bors said, drinking an imaginary jug.

The group laughs, but Arthur continues, feeling even worse then he felt at that moment.

"We must leave on a final mission for Rome before our freedom can be granted." he told them as serious as he could.

The knight's all laugh, thinking it was a joke. But Arthur looks at them all seriously, catching Adena's saddening eyes. He frowned, but didn't dwell on it.

"Above the wall, there lies a Roman family in need or rescue. They are trapped by Saxons. Our orders are to secure their safety." Arthur continued, trying to let his knight's know that this was not a joke.

"Let the Roman's take care of their own!" Bors said angrily as soon as he noted that this wasn't a joke.

Adena gulped and pulled away from Lancelot, not wanting to be in anyone's way during this meeting.

"Above the wall is Woad territory." Gawain said a drunk, and pissed off.

"Our duty to Rome—if it was ever a duty—is _done_. Our pact with Rome is _done_!" Galahad said angrily.

"Every knight here has laid his life on the line for you!" Bors yelled angrily, pointing at Arthur, "For you! And instead of freedom, you want more blood? _Our_ blood! You think more of Roman blood then you do ours?"

Arthur looked at Bors with guilt. "Bors, these are our orders. We leave at first light and when we return, your freedom will be waiting for you. A freedom we can embrace with—"

"I'm a free man!" Bors yells angrily. "I will choose my own fate!"

Adena flinches at the tone of voice, a baby crying in the background. She always hated this part in the movie, and wondered why she even stuck around to hear this.

"Yeah, yeah, we're all going to die someday. If it's a death by a Saxon hand that frightens you—stay home." Tristan said almost bored-ly.

"We have no family to go back to. What is there to live?" Lancelot suddenly said.

Adena started, before looking up at Lancelot with hurt. He had never said those words before in the movie, could it be that with her presences and her bond with the knight's have changed the course of history and the movie? But moving that point aside Adena couldn't help the deep hurt to her chest as Lancelot's words repeated over and over again in her head.

Everyone stayed quiet—even Galahad who was supposed to yell back at Tristan stayed silent; despite his anger. With an audible sigh Adena walked away, too angry and hurt with the knight. Lancelot frowned but then realized his mistake; he went to go after her but stopped to look at Arthur.

"The Roman's have broken their word." Dagonet finally said. "We have the word of Arthur. That is good enough. I'll prepare." he starts to walk away before looking back at Bors, "Bors, you coming?"

"Of course I'm coming! Can't let you go on your own; you'll all get killed." Bors yells at him, too angry and drunk. "I'm just saying what you're all thinking!" he continues before saying quietly under his breath, "Vanora'll kill me."

Finally seeing Arthur's nod at him, Lancelot ran after Adena, cursing himself all the way. It was not that he didn't care about her; on the contrary, he cared deeply for her. He was just used to thinking he was alone—that his life was lonely.

**88888888888**

Adena let the tears go as soon as she was far away from the tavern, not making a sound. She walked quickly to her home, wanting to be alone and scream without worrying anyone. But the young woman quickly stopped as she saw the Roman from earlier standing before her. Adena made a move to go right didn't even take one step as she saw other Roman's coming out of the darkness to surround her of any escape. Inhaling quietly, the young woman waited for what they wanted from her.

"The knight hurt you deeply with his awful words, did he not?" the Roman questioned with a proud sneer on his face. "So why would you want to be with a low-life knight who cannot give you all that you desire?"

The Roman began to circle her, Adena tensing. He roamed over her body with his eyes, liking what he saw, only wanting to break this woman's spirit. Make the woman realize her place in this world. The Roman walked up behind her, leaning close to her right ear.

"While I _can_ give you all that you desire," smirking, he walked from behind her and stood in front of her.

"Except you cannot give me love and Lancelot can." she argued back seriously.

The Roman's eyes flashed angrily and made to take hold of her, but Lancelot walked in between them.

"Walk or you will die tonight." Lancelot said dangerously low.

The Roman quickly looked to his left to see two of his men on the floor.

"Do not worry, they are merely unconscious." Lancelot replied with a smirk.

The Roman nodded to his men angrily to back off. Lancelot took hold of Adena's left arm and dragged her towards her home. Once they turned the corner, Adena yanked her arm away, scowling angrily before her. Despite that she was grateful for what he did; Adena was still angry with Lancelot at his choice of words. The young woman suddenly found herself up against a wall, facing an angry knight.

"Well you listen to me!" he said harshly.

"I've heard what you have to say! Let me go!" she yelled angrily.

"Let me explain, damn it!" Lancelot growled angrily.

Adena growled and tired to move out of his grasp, but Lancelot held her in place. Getting frustrated, the knight did the only think he could think of. He kissed her. At first, Adena tried to push away but she soon found herself kissing back. Once he knew that she was calm enough, Lancelot pulled back, placing his forehead against her own, sliding his arms around her waist.

"I am truly sorry for what I said to Arthur. I am just not used to thinking that I have someone in my life—that I am truly not alone anymore."

Adena sighed, looking into Lancelot's eyes with tears in her own. "Your words truly hurt me, but I will not hold it against you, my knight." she whispered, caressing his cheek. "Now come, take me home for I am tired."

Smiling devilishly, Lancelot took hold of her hand and continued the walk towards her home, hoping the bastard's of Bors and Vanora will not come that night.

**A/N: A bit of drama between our main couple, but not too much. Don't worry, more conflict is to come! Please review to let me know what you think! Oh, and I keep forgetting to mention; originally this was going to be a TristanOC, hence some of the comments Adena had made towards Lancelot in the beginning of the story. So without changing too much I tried to make Lancelot out as a meaner fighter on the battlefield rather than just a good fighter. Just thought I let you guys know! :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Adena lay in Lancelot's arms wide awake, still the middle of the night. She watched the fire that continued to stay strong, the flames taking shape as her thoughts drifted to what was to come that early dawn. After living so many years at the fort and becoming close to the knight's, the young woman decided to save the last of them—despite the consequences. She wouldn't be able to stay sane if she lost another brother or the one knight she had fallen for. The last straw for Adena was when Percivale died only six months earlier.

'_But all I can do is give them advise and warnings.'_ she thought sadly.

Hugging her knight tightly, Adena's thoughts wondered back to her life in the future. What would she have done after high school? What would she have become as a person? At the moment she was a shy, quiet girl because of the time era she was in, and didn't want to mess up the timeline. But back home she was outgoing, outspoken, and just a teenager.

The arm around her waist squeezed her closer to Lancelot's body, his low, sleepy voice bringing her out of her thoughts.

"You should be asleep, not thinking so deeply that you cannot hear your name being called."

Adena smiled softly, looking up at Lancelot's face to see his eyes closed. She loved the way the light from the fire hit him. It made the knight more mysterious, more handsome.

"And you should not be awake." Adena retorted quietly.

Lancelot chuckled quietly, Adena looking back at the fire. He opened his eyes and looked down at the woman who was once again deep in thought. He frowned down at her as he slowly began to wake up, wondering what it was that the woman in his arms was thinking over so much.

The thing was that it has been nearly two weeks since the Woad attack and has seemed even more quiet for some odd reason—despite that the new Romans with the Bishop had came. Adena, however, knew the truth behind the quietness. The Saxons approach and the Roman's are running away with their tail between their legs. Then again, Adena couldn't blame them as the Saxons coming were thousands of hundreds and only so few Roman's here.

The problem was brining more here because they didn't want to sacrifice more of their people then Rome can handle. Besides, Britain was just one island. Rome controlled, at the moment, all of Europe and half, now, going towards Asia. But Adena knew that Rome will soon fall. She only hoped it would be before Arthur would be crowned king of Britain as she didn't want to go through another war. That is to say if she even lives through this one.

"What is bothering you so much, woman?" Lancelot asked, making Adena looking up at him.

Adena couldn't help but smile with a frown at Lancelot, wondering why he never truly said her name… Well, he does, but not at the appropriate time. Adena blushes, shaking her head. She leans down and kisses one of Lancelot's many healed scars.

"Nothing to worry you, my knight." she whispered, looking up at his intense grey eyes.

Lancelot raises an eyebrow at her. "Really? If you are losing sleep over this, I believe that I _should_ be worried."

Adena rolls her eyes and makes to move out of his arms but Lancelot brings her on top of him, Adena blushing madly.

"You will not go anywhere without telling me what it is that is worrying you so much." he told her firmly.

Not able to help it, Adena felt the tears and quickly turned her head, keeping the sobs within her body.

"I don't want to lose you, Lancelot! I don't want to lose any of you! What if you come back one more less? Who will be next to being buried in that damn graveyard that was put together?" she cried, now not able to help the sobs escaping her.

Lancelot was taken back but hugged the woman tightly to him, kissing the top of her head. He had only seen and heard her cry behind closed doors before. So seeing this woman he has feelings for, cry before him broke his heart; something that no one has been able to do since he came to this island.

"I promise you that we will all return to you safely, Adena." Lancelot whispered, messaging the back of her head. "I promise to bring back all the knights to you."

Adena pushed her hands up, looking down at Lancelot red-eyes and tear stains and all, surprised to hear her name come out of his mouth. To the knight, the young woman looked beautiful. How the light glowed her skin and how her hair hung down on the right side like a curtain.

"Promise that you will also come back to me safely?" she whispered hopefully.

Lancelot brought a hand up to her cheek, caressing it, before leaning upwards. He captured her lips in a slow and steady kiss, before backing up just a few inches.

"I promise to come back to you." he whispered back.

Adena smiled a little and kissed Lancelot, who rolled them so that she was now on her back. Adena wrapped her legs around his waist, knowing what was now to come, glad that he cared for her to make such promises.

**88888888888**

—Morning—

Adena walked towards the stables hand in hand with Lancelot, wearing breeches to his request. It confused her but didn't disobey as she missed wearing pants and a regular shirt. Though something was definitely going on for Lancelot has been acting strangely all morning. She felt as though he was keeping something from her; something that she was not going to like.

Lancelot brought her over to the benches and sat down, unsheathing one of his swords to clean it before they rode off. Adena sat next to him, Gawain, who just entered and was a little ways from them, talked on, trying to make the young woman talk back. Conner jumped on to the benches and lay down next to his master, closing his eyes. Soon, the rest of the knights entered, sharpening their weapons or merely waiting for their commander. Galahad was the only one to be prancing his white stallion in circles. He was still angry, but of who or what was undecided. And if anyone dared near him, his anger will be targeted that person.

Soon Arthur walks into the stables dressed for the upcoming mission. He stops just inside the stable doors, looking at Galahad continuing to prance his horse in circles. Galahad looks at him angrily and brings his horse to a halt. Arthur looks at the young knight blandly and starts to walk into the stables. Galahad angrily kicks his horse to a gallop around the stables, encircling Arthur as he walks further into the stables; not once fazed by the angry knight.

Adena sighs, with a shake of her head, someone needing to talk with that boy—who was only two years older than herself. Then the bishop enters with two Roman guards and his assistant, Horton. Lancelot suddenly stands and walks over to Arthur, continuing to listen to Gawain speak.

"Arthur, I have a request to ask you." Arthur turned from his stallion, very curious as to the request of his second in command. "I wish for Adena to come with us."

The half-Roman stared at Lancelot in surprise, wondering about the request. "Are you sure that is wise?" Arthur asked skeptically.

"I do not trust that Roman commander we escorted yesterday, Arthur." Lancelot said heatedly. "Even with Vanora, Jols, or Conner, I do not trust that Roman to not just sit around and do nothing!"

Arthur raised a curious eyebrow. "Are you afraid that she might get hurt or that she will find someone else?"

Lancelot's eyes flashed dangerously. "I know she will not; I worry for her safety without me at her side!"

Arthur saw the determination in his knight's eyes. He sighed, looking over at the young mute woman that captured his second in command's wild heart. She smiled at something Gawain said, rolling her eyes. Even if he told Lancelot no, his knight will disobey.

"Very well, but you will be responsible to anything that happens to her, understand?"

Lancelot gave a quick nod and went to saddle the Thessalina. If it would let him, that is. Adena frowned as she watches Lancelot walks away, but looks back to Gawain as he starts to talk with Bors. However the two knight's quiet down as Bors nods towards the entrance. Adena and Gawain turn to see Bishop Germanius walking in with two Roman guards—one of them the commander who was after Adena—and Horton.

Jols looks at them before looking back at the equipment then looks back with surprise. However Arthur doesn't look impressed to see the bishop there. Bishop Germanius looks around at the knight's in disgust. When Bors pulls out his sword, the bishop looks at him, while Tristan continues to shine his own, admiring it. Dagonet walks up behind the bishop, deliberately bumping into the bishop's shoulder. The bishop looks angry but Dagonet looks away angrier.

Bishop Germanius then walks in further, Bors standing, while Galahad walks in front of Bors, watching the bishop's every move. Adena slowly stands, Gawain standing with her and moving on the step in front of her, looking angrily at the bishop.

"To represent the holy court, my trusted secretary, Horton," Germanius looks over to Horton, who walks up to him. "Horton… will accompany you with your quest."

Arthur continues to look unimpressed, staring only at the bishop. "Jols, find him a horse." He said almost with a bored tone.

Gawain stabs his dagger into the bench, as Jols turns to find a horse.

"This way." he tells the man.

Horton squeezes past the bishop and over to Jols. The two walk away, Adena the only one looking back to the bishop and Arthur.

"Godspeed, as you fulfill your duty to Rome." Bishop Germanius tells Arthur.

Arthur steps forward intimidating, Adena smirking at the look on the bishop. "My duty is also to my men."

Germanius smirked smugly at him. "Then get them home,"

Before any other word could be said, there was a few yells, everyone looking to the right. Arthur quickly moves out of the way as the pure black Thessalian gallops towards the entrance. But because the bishop and his guards were in the way, the breed rears up in his hind legs and starts to kick its upper legs.

Adena quickly moves past Gawain and to the Thessalian who was now on his four legs. She puts up her hands, making shushing sounds, looking at the stallion in the eyes. She slowly walks forward, reaching a small hand out to the muzzle.

"Do not tell me you have enlisted women in your force, Arthur?" Bishop Germanius said with a sneer.

Everyone watched in amazement as the Thessalian was calming down, letting the young woman stroke his nose.

"Nay," the bishop calmed down, "but she will be coming with us."

"What?" everyone yelled surprised, even Adena.

"Arthur!" both Bors and Dagonet said with confusion.

Arthur sighed with a small shake of his head. "That was the order of her betroth."

"Betroth!" the Knight's yelled, Adena blushing in confusion.

"Do you all have a problem?" Lancelot asked, walking over to Adena and the Thessalian stallion.

Adena looked over to Lancelot with confusion, wondering what the hell was going on. Knowing she might not get anything until they are away, Adena looks back to the horse.

"How was it possible that you were able to tame that horrible beast?" Bishop Germanius asked angrily.

Adena made soothing sounds to the Thessalina, caressing his muzzle. She didn't want anything to do with the bishop, and so decided not to say a word to him, let alone look at him. The bishop's face turned red from both anger and embarrassment.

"Answer me, wench!" he yelled.

The stallion neighed, both Adena and Lancelot stepping back quickly as the stallion reared up on its hind legs once more. The young woman began to speak softly in a language the men didn't understand, but was almost similar to Latin. Slowly, Adena took careful steps to the stallion, stroking his muzzle and neck to calm him down once more. She glared at the bishop and coaxed the Thessalina to the side to put a saddle and bridle on him.

Lancelot followed her, walking backwards with a deadly glare at the bishop, a firm hand on one of his swords. Arthur tried to hide his smirk from the bishop.

"Because Adena was able to tame the Thessalina, he now belongs to her." Arthur told him.

Bishop Germanius glared angrily over to the couple, not able to believe this fine, rare; horse is in the hands of a female peasant. He then glares at Connor, who barks a warning at him before following his master. Lancelot quickly instructed the woman how to place the saddle on, Adena quickly catching on as it all came back to her. She was about to mount the horse when Lancelot caught her arm.

"Are you mad with Arthur for saying we are betroth?"

"Nay, only confused." Adena whispered, blushing lightly.

"He would have gone off on me if I said you wanted to come." Arthur said next to them.

Adena frowned. "But I don't want to come." she told them. "I don't know how to wield a sword or shoot a bow. I'll only just be in the way."

Arthur placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You will lighten up the group, believe me."

Adena chuckled, looking at Lancelot. Arthur left them to speak, glad that his best friend has found his happiness after so long. Lancelot placed a hand to her left cheek and caressed the soft skin.

"I promise to always protect you on this mission."

Adena blushes, leaning into his hand. She smiles softly, wanting nothing more then to kiss the knight.

"Come, we must quickly mount and leave." Lancelot told her softly.

Nodding, Adena was about to face the horse when Lancelot leaned in and kissed her. The other knight's whistled and cheered, making the couple part Adena blushing furiously. She then kneeled down and rubbed the back of Connor's ears.

"Go to Vanora and stay with her, okay boy? And behave yourself!"

Connor barked, wagging his tail, before running out of the stables. With a smalls mile, Adena quickly mount's the Thessalina, Lancelot going over to his own stallion.

Adena sighed, a bit tensed as she can't ride a horse in a gallop only on a _very_ slow walk. Dagonet rode next to her, smiling softly.

"Try to relax; a horse can always feel your emotions."

Adena nodded, inhaling and exhaling slowly, trying to be less tense. The stallion neighed, shaking his head and stomping his feet. He turned his head to the right, his black eye looking at her sternly—almost in a glare. Adena raised an eyebrow in a challenge, the Thessalian neighing and nodding his head before looking forward. The young woman rolled her eyes, looking up at Lancelot ridding up to her. In matter of seconds, Arthur gave the order to ride and the knight's all rode fast and quick, Adena and Lancelot at the rear.

At first Adena was a little hesitant, but she soon got used to the feel and the motion. Once they were outside the north of the wall, Lancelot looked over to Adena before ridding off to speak with Arthur. Both Gawain and Galahad slowed down to be level with Adena, keeping her company. They rode on until mid-afternoon, Arthur stopping the group near the woods cautiously.

"We should rest and perhaps eat something." Arthur informed them.

Adena rode up to Arthur, stopping close to him so the others wouldn't overhear.

"Arthur, if you are stopping because of me, don't!" she told him sternly with a frown, "I won't slow you guys down. Remember it was not my idea to come."

Arthur blushed lightly—which Adena found adorable—smiling at the woman, "Alright, just enough to rest the horses then."

"Thank you," she said sincerely.

**A/N: Aww, Lancelot couldn't help but be apart from Adena! Though, of course, after her fearful confession, he, too, thought it might be the last time he might see her! Or was it because he knew the Roman after Adena will force her to things she didn't want when he wasn't around? LOL, Please review to let me know what you think!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

After a half-hour, they rode once more—and all throughout the night until morning, which they gave the horses a half-hour rest. And that pattern continued for two more days, in which Adena was now ridding with Lancelot at night to sleep. On the fifth day, the morning was foggy and raining, the group of nine sitting beneath the shelter of trees, resting the horses.

Adena stood at the edge, holding out her left arm out to the rain with a smile. The knight's spoke quietly, making jokes, as Horton stayed away from them, watching the woman carefully. Adena then walked into the clearing, bringing down her arm, and looked up. She closed her eyes, loving the feel of rain pouring down on her.

"You will become ill if you do not return to the shelters of the trees." Lancelot stern voice startled her.

She blushed when she noted everyone staring with smiles on their faces. The young woman quickly walked over to Lancelot, who held her cloak open for her. He wrapped the cloak around her, keeping his arms around her waist. He has seen her out in the pouring rain in the past and had always liked how her clothes stuck to her frame and her hair clinging down her neck and face.

Smiling softly, Lancelot gave her a peck in the lips before kissing her nose. Adena twitched her nose, smiling in amusement at the knight. She would have never thought he would be so affectionate with her in front of others—especially his brothers in arms.

"Come on, love birds; food's ready!" Bors cried out to them.

The knight's laughed while the young woman blushed. The couple walks over to them, Adena smiling shyly at them.

"You know, you should name that horse, now that you have tamed him." Gawain told the woman.

Adena hummed, looking over to the Thessalina as he stood beneath the rain, eating some grass. She tilted her head slightly to the left, seeing how his coat shined when he moved, and how he blended well with the darkness.

"Midnight," she said out loud.

The group was startled to hear her speak but was also surprised to see the stallion responding to the name. Adena smiled and looked back to the group before looking to Lancelot for some sort of approval.

Lancelot smiled, taking hold of her hand and leaning next to her ear. "The name is perfect. But whatever other name you would have given him would have been fine as well."

Smiling shyly, the young woman looked down at the fruit she took out of her bag.

"Why are you eating only fruit?" Bors asked suddenly. "You need more meat in your bones, girl!"

Adena blushed shyly, placing a piece of strawberry into her mouth.

"Aye, especially if you will be birthing Lancelot's children." Galahad joked.

Adena choked, spitting out the strawberry and coughing. The knight's laugh at this, as Arthur and Lancelot glare at the laughing young knight. Lancelot patted the young woman's back, knowing that she wasn't expecting that–she was still not used to being around the other knight's teasing her. He handed her his flask, which she took gratefully and drank her fill. Clearing her throat, she handed the flask back and started to put away her fruit.

"I was only joking, Ena!" Galahad laughed, using the children's nickname.

Adena looked at the young knight with some disapproval but didn't say anything. She just kissed Lancelot in the cheek, stood, and walked over to her bedroll that the knight had laid out for her a few hours ago. The knight's looked at each other, having seen the disapproval look the young woman gave Galahad for using the nickname.

**88888888888**

Adena didn't sleep and just looked out towards the woods, tuning out the knight's talk. She was tired, but she felt uncomfortable; and anxious to what is going to happen. Adena knew she wasn't supposed to be there, let alone involved with one of the knight's that was destined to die.

It was an hour when Horton went to sleep, then three hours when the knight's decided to sleep as well; spreading about to keep an ear open for an enemy. Adena tensed when she felt someone lying next to her, wrapping their arm around her waist. But when she heard the whispers he spoke, Adena immediately relaxed, exhaling slowly.

"Why are you still awake?" he asked softly, nuzzling the back of her neck. "When you are very tired?"

Adena turned in his arms, looking up at him through her eyelashes. Lancelot's eyes darken, his hold on her waist tightening a bit. Adena brought up a hand and brushed some curls away before wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I felt uncomfortable," she told him truthfully in a whisper. "I felt eyes on me from both the woods and the group."

Lancelot's arms gripped her, Adena looking at him curiously. He sighed and kissed her slowly, knowing who it was that was watching her within the group.

"Horton, he has been watching you since we've met that Roman commander." the knight said angrily.

Sensing jealously, Adena kissed him slowly, her hands roaming up and down his back. She pulled back and smiled shyly at the knight.

"I doubt he would do anything to me here or when we return." she told him. "They all fear the knights."

Lancelot pushed the young woman to her back, holding her wrists near her head. He smirked down at her surprise and blushing face. She didn't like to show her sexuality in front of others, even when they were not paying attention to them.

"You know these stories, yet you do not fear me. Why?"

Adena smirked. "It is like I said; the Roman's made you who you are, it was not your fault."

Lancelot kissed her, smiling softly at her. "Good answer."

"Good, now get off before someone sees." Adena said, looking to the left at the other sleeping knight's.

Smirking, Lancelot leaned down and kissed the young woman when she looked back at him. The other knight's immediately left her mind as she kissed back, wrapping her legs around the knight's waist.

"You two should really go into the forest for that." Galahad said out loud.

Adena blushed furiously and buried her head into Lancelot's shoulder, trying to shrink away as the laughter from the other knight's could be heard. Jokes were thrown at them as Lancelot moved to lie beside the young woman. Adena sighed as Lancelot held her close to him, letting sleep finally claim her, the knight's laughter fading.

By morning they ate quickly and were on their way. Adena was able to keep up with them at the pace the knight's are used to. Of course the day was dark, grey, and sprinkling. As the group continued through the thick forest, Lancelot had transferred the young woman to his horse as she wasn't experienced enough. Adena looks about the dark forest, the feeling of being watched making her uncomfortable once more.

"Woads," Tristan told them. "They're tracking us."

The knights look about them, Adena gripping the saddle beneath her.

"Where?"

"Everywhere," Adena said fearfully.

Lancelot brought the woman closer to him, trying to calm her down. The horses started to shift nervously, Adena knowing it was due to the Woad's crawling under the bushes. Then suddenly, arrows attached with rope and thorn shoot out, blocking their path.

"Get back!" Lancelot yelled.

Dagonet repeats the order to the others. "Get back."

The group turns and tries to find another path, but they eventually get cornered and surrounded by Woad's. Arrows whiz by them, some narrowly missing Dagonet, before they came up to another dead end.

Then a net of spikes came up from the ground as arrows were being shot towards them but not hitting their targets. Trying to back out of the arrows way, Arthur somehow managed to take the group through another path, galloping as fast as they can. Soon arrows attached with spiked ropes stop them from going any further.

"This way!" Arthur yells, going to the left.

But the group did not get any further as more spiked ropes now surround the group, making them look around, taking out their weapons. Then a distant horn from somewhere above them is heard, making everything quiet and still. Everyone waits to see what was to happen next, some holding their breaths. The Woad's back off, still aiming their weapons towards the Knights and Horton.

"What are you waiting for?" Gawain yells at them.

Another horn sounds off and the Woad's completely disappeared into the forest. Adena buries her face into Lancelot's shoulder, getting goose bumps. It reminded her of the horror movies and stories from back in her time. Only now it was happening to her.

"Inish," Dagonet says, as they all look around. "Devil ghost."

"Why would they not attack?" Gawain asks in no one particular.

"Merlin doesn't want us dead." Arthur told the group.

Arthur and Dagonet cut the spiked ropes and continued on their way. Lancelot soothed the terrified woman, who looked over to the woods, having seen how the Woad's looked at her; as though they were waiting for the moment to strike her or something else.

**88888888888**

The group rode throughout the day, and night, wanting to get to the estate as quickly as possible. Because the forest had become even thicker, Adena continued to ride with Lancelot. They got there early next morning, the group quiet. Adena woke to Lancelot's hand creeping underneath her shirt, kissing the side of her neck. She moans quietly, biting the inside of her cheek. Lancelot smirked against her skin, bringing his hand down to her waist, and moved his lips to her ear.

"We are about to arrive, you must wake." he whispered before kissing below her ear.

The young woman sighed, opening her eyes to see a hut through the trees. Arching her back to stretch it out, the Lancelot's eyes darken at the view he gotten. She looks back at him and blushes as she noted his staring. Though she couldn't help but smirk as she couldn't believe that she was able to give the man desire without even trying.

Then she tried to hide her smirk as Lancelot's eyes flickered to her mouth, but it was too late he had seen it. He raised an eyebrow at the blushing woman, who cleared her throat and sat up straight. It didn't take long for the group to reach the estate, where the mercenaries closed the gate on them.

"Who are you?" one of them called down to the group.

"I am Arthur Castus, commander of the Sarmatian knight's and by Bishop Germaius of Rome. Open the gate." he ordered.

They opened the gates, Marius accompanied by several mercenaries. Adena tunes them out, looking around at the villagers. She studies them and the place in which they live, seeing their bodies almost skin and bones. Then she looks over to the Roman in front of them, seeing a boy, Alecto, walking towards them with a woman, Fulcinia who was his mother.

She noted then how one of the Roman's was looking at her. Adena leaned back into Lancelot, wanting to become invisible, not wanting to be the center of attention. Seeing this, Lancelot wrapped his right arm over Adena's waist, his cloak covering her. The Roman looked up to the knight but quickly looked away in fear. Adena smiled, looking to her left at the villager's looking at them curiously.

"Get back to work! All of you! Get back to work!"

Adena was suddenly startled out of her thoughts. She looked back to the scene before the, Arthur now standing in front of Marius. The fat Roman takes a step back, watching Arthur carefully.

"If I fail to bring you and your son back, my men can never leave this land." he told him angrily. So you're coming with me if I have to tie you to my horsed and drag you all the way to Hadrian's Wall myself." Arthur mocks a bow at him, "my lord." he turns to the Fulcinia, "Lady, my knight's are hungry."

Fulcinia puts a hand on her husband, who looks at her sideways. "Go." he tells her quietly.

Marius and Arthur stare each other down, wondering who would back down. Finally, it was Marius who turned to leave.

"Come,"

Unfortunately for him, Alecto didn't follow. Adena turned to Lancelot, who moved his horse around towards the path they had just come from, shaking his head at his friend.

"Put me down, please." she told him quietly.

Lancelot frowned but nodded, looking about. "I want you to stay close to one of the knight's. I do not trust any of these Romans." he told tells her quietly.

Adena smiled, placing a hand on his cheek. "I will be fine, I promise."

She dismounted with the help of the knight, stretching out her limbs further. Midnight nudged her shoulder, Adena smiling with a chuckle. She looks over to Lancelot who was watching her, before looking over to Arthur speaking with the villagers, the area very silent. Shaking her head, Adena pulls out a blanket and starts walking towards the group, listening to Arthur. She moves around and sees Arthur freeing the old man.

"Help this man!" Arthur yells to them.

He watches Adena walk forward, already prepared with a blanket, towards the old man. He nods at her, Adena smiling softly. She kneels next to him and puts the blanket around his shoulders, talking softly to him. Then several serfs rush forward to help the young woman. Arthur continues with his speech, Adena not even paying attention.

It was a painfully long hour that resulted in packing wagons and horses, while some Roman's made a couple of serf's start to seal up a small hut on the side of the building. Tristan rides back to the estate, looking only at Arthur, nothing and no one else around him. Adena looked over to her left and sat up straight as she noted the scout had returned. She then looked over to Lancelot, who was mounted on his stallion, speaking with Galahad.

Smiling to herself, she looks around so as to not make it obvious that she was giddy as a school girl to see her crush. Though, her luck was never that good. The knight had seen her smile and her giddy appearance and smirked, riding over to her. Lancelot placed his hands on her hip, leaning close to her ear.

"Why is it that you blush every time I look at you?" he asked knowingly.

Adena shrugs her shoulders, hiding her smile. She looks over to Bors and Dagonet speaking quietly to each other. Suddenly the pounding of Saxon drums was heard. Everyone turned around, listening to the sound echo all around them.

"Come on. Get back to work!" one of the Mercenary yelled to the serf's.

Adena looks to Lancelot, who looks back at her then they rode over to the other knight's by the hut as Arthur dismounts with Excalibur drawn. He points his sword to the mercenaries.

"Move." when they don't, Arthur says it more aggressively, "Move."

The rest of the knight's ride up to the wall knowing that Arthur wasn't going to back down until he got some answers.

"_MOVE_!"

Lancelot rides closer to the scene his stallion snorting loudly in front of one of mercenary's face. They move back slowly, fearing the wraith of this one man and his men.

"You cannot go in there. No one goes in there. This place is forbidden." one of the monk's tells them.

Adena turns to the left, seeing Marius panicking and making his way towards them, yelling at Arthur.

"Stop! What are you doing! Stop this!"

Both Adena and Bors rode in front of him, blocking his path. Arthur touches the stones, wondering what it was behind the bricks.

"Arthur, we have no time." Lancelot tells him, the drums getting closer.

Galahad shakes his head. "Do you not hear the drums?"

Arthur nods to the structure. "Dagonet,"

Adena looks up to Galahad, who rides over to her and Bors, Adena riding away from Marius. She dismounted and walked slowly behind Arthur, Lancelot watching her carefully before dismounting quickly and walks next to her. Dagonet dismounts without question, grabs his axe, and walks over to the hut. He quickly tears down the whole thing. Then he kicks it to see if it will open.

Arthur looks to the mercenary. "Key,"

"It is locked," the one on the right says, "from the inside."

Arthur nods to Dagonet, who kicks down the door. Lancelot sighs and unsheathes one of his swords, Arthur grabbing one of the side torches.

"You are not going in there." Lancelot told her sternly.

Adena smiles at him. "I am not going in; I was only going to wait for you all to return."

Lancelot frowned, wondering what the woman meant. She smiled at his confusion and walked around him to grab several things. Lancelot only shook his head and walked quickly behind Arthur, then Dagonet, the two monks, then Gawain. Tristan unsheathes his sword and blocks the mercenary who even thought to try and stop the group.

It was only twenty minutes when the knight's started to walk out, Lancelot first. He throws the torch to the ground with a distraught look.

"Water! Give me some water!" Arthur yells, carrying a woman.

Adena walks over towards Arthur, nodding at Horton to Dagonet and Lucan. She looks up at Lancelot, who looks down at the woman in Arthur's arms, stabbing Arthur's sword to the ground next to him. Adena watches him walk away, looking down with a strong emotion in her heart. She looks to her right to see Fulcinia cradling the woman's head.

Tristan sheathes his sword, looking at Bors, "She's a Woad."

"I'm a Roman officer. You're safe now." Arthur tells her. "You're safe…"

"Stop what you are doing!" Marius yells, approaching Arthur.

Adena quickly stands, taking a small step back. She never did like this man and was all too happy to see him dead before they reached the wall. Arthur quickly stands, moving around to stand next to Adena.

"What is this madness?" he asks angrily.

"They are all Pegans here!" Marius yells furiously, his son walking forward.

"So are we." Galahad tells him angrily.

"They refuse to do the task God has set for them! They must die as an example!"

Arthur growls quietly, glaring at the man. "You mean they refused to be your serfs!"

"You are a Roman." Marius says in surprise. "You understand. And you are a Christian!" he looks down to Fulcinia, who continued to comfort the woman. "You! You kept her alive!"

As Marius raised his hand, Fulcinia stands quickly. But the Roman was never able to hurt his wife as Adena grabbed his wrist. Marius wretches his hand out of her grasp and slaps the woman instead. It was one mistake the Roman did for he was punched to the ground by Arthur, who quickly grabbed his sword. Marius had three swords pointing at him, making him nervous with fear. Arthur dared the man to do anything else, while Lancelot glared with even more hatred at the Roman, wanting to kill him.

"My lord!" the Roman's cried, coming to their master's aid.

"No! No, stop!" Marius yells at his men. "When we get to the Wall, you will be punished for this heresy."

Arthur leans forward and grabs Marius shirt. "Perhaps I should kill you now and seal my fate.

Lancelot quickly sheathes his sword and walks over to Adena, who was by her stallion, trying to soothe him. Arthur could be heard yelling to his men to wall the crazed monks back up. Lancelot took hold of her arm, but Adena looked away from him, not wanting to anger him even further at the busted lip. But the knight took hold of her chin and made her look at him.

His eyes darken in anger but all he did was kissed her busted lip lightly. With a sigh, he whistles for his stallion, the group now ready to leave. Adena mounts her stallion, blushing in embarrassment and ashamed that she had let that man hit her.

**A/N: Uh-oh, the moment of truth: what will Adena do during this part of the movie? How will she react to the way Lancelot acted towards Guinevere? Please review to let me know what you think!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The group has been traveling for several days now. Adena was ridding past the wagon holding Guinevere and Lucan, not looking in that direction. Her heart tightens as tears threaten to form. Quickly kicking Midnight's sides, Adena made sure to move as far from the wagon as she can. She soon slowed him and then dismounted, wanting the stallion to rest. Soon her thoughts begin to swirl all at once, not giving the woman any peace of mind.

'_Here we go. I should have listened to Vanora.'_ Adena thought, wanting to urge and look back at the wagon. _'I _knew_ what was to come if I ever been involved with one of these knights—_especially_ Lancelot.'_

With a sigh, Adena thinks back to when they left Marius' estate. So far Lancelot hasn't spoke to Guinevere or even come near the wagon. Could it be because she was there at that moment? She didn't know. The young woman was startled out of her thoughts as Midnight began to neigh and stomp his feet. Adena looked back to see one of the Roman's looking scared at the powerful stallion.

She raised an eyebrow at him, the mercenary quickly riding back to Marius. Adena sighed, taking Midnight's reins and continued walking once more. She would have to be careful. If it's not at the wall, it would be within the group that the danger would be around.

**88888888888**

Lancelot rode along side Arthur, who was looking at Guinevere, who was sitting against the wagon. Lancelot quickly looked away angry, ridding away. He didn't know why he felt angry or even jealous of Arthur for liking that Woad. And he knew that his best friend was intrigued of that beauty, despite all the dirt and grime she wore. His gaze then fell on the young woman who was petting the snout of her stallion.

Then something fluttered in his stomach as it tighten at the sight. Lancelot couldn't explain it; it was as thought seeing her for the first time. He was confused, that was certain, of the different emotions and feelings going through him.

Quickly dismounting, Lancelot walked up behind the woman, smirking mischievously. He leaned close and kissed her neck. Adena gasped, quickly turning in panic. She groaned, scolding at the man before slapping his arm in annoyance. Lancelot held his arm, a look of mock pain on his face. Adena only rolled her eyes, looking forward once more.

Suddenly she found herself pressed against a cold armor tightly, teeth chewing on her left ear lobe. Adena's breath was caught in her throat, tilting her head to the side to give him more access.

"I will only stop if you apologize." Lancelot muttered against her neck.

"Then I will never apologize." she replied breathlessly.

Lancelot growled against her skin, Adena feeling goose bumps rising in pleasure. Unbeknownst to the couple, a pair of blue eyes glared at them with hatred. The knight soon slowed his 'punishment' and merely held the young woman close to him, placing his chin on her head. He felt her shiver and so wrapped his cloak around her.

"Your armor is too hard." Adena whispered.

Lancelot smirked, leaning down to her ear. "If you like, you can take it off."

Adena blushed, looking back at the knight, who was grinning ear to ear. She was about to comment when Arthur rode up behind them. Arthur raised an eyebrow at them.

"Did I interrupt something?" he asked them as Lancelot looked back.

Adena shook her head as Lancelot told him yes. The young woman walked out of Lancelot's arms, guiding Midnight ahead of the two best friends. Lancelot glared at Arthur, who only smiled innocently. But he then got serious, looking down at his best friend.

"You better not hurt her, Lancelot, or you will have every knight on you. We know how you are with women—_Adena_ knows how you are. One slip up and it is over, understand?"

Lancelot nodded, looking at the woman before them. "I have never felt like this, Arthur—and it scares me," he said in a whisper.

Arthur was taken back, but understood. All that the knight's knew was how to fight—except Bors who had Vanora and his kids—something like family and love was foreign to them as the day they first arrived on this forsaken island.

"Trust me when I say," Lancelot started, looking at Arthur. "That I would die before I hurt that woman."

Arthur saw the truth in his eyes and knew that his best friend has _truly_ fallen for this woman. He gives his approval at the knight, who nods and quickly jogs over to the woman. Arthur never would have thought to see the day when Lancelot decides to choose only one woman.

**88888888888**

The next three days Lancelot has been with Adena the entire time. Not once had he ventured to the wagon holding Guinevere—at least not alone. Although the woman was happy, it also concerned her, wondering if it was changing because she was there. Looking next to her, Lancelot was looking ahead of them, deep in thought. She smiled with a frown, letting the reins go, turned to walk backwards, and placed a hand on his cheek.

The knight looks at her startled then smiles. Adena tilts her head to the side in question, Lancelot shaking his head. He lets his horse's reins go and grabs hold of her waist, smirking. Adena squeals in surprise before laughing in delight as Lancelot swung her around, her arms around his neck. The group around them smiled at the sight, glad that there was still some happiness within the group.

As Lancelot brought the woman down—a large smile on his face—someone cleared their throat before them. The two turned to see Galahad smirking at them, Adena blushing but smiling.

"We need to meet Arthur by the cliff."

Lancelot nodded, the younger knight ridding off. Adena sighed quietly, letting the knight go and grabbing Midnight's reins. Lancelot quickly mounts his mare, looking down at the woman.

"Come with me." he told her softly.

Adena looked at him before nodding and mounting her stallion. The couple rode over to the edge were the rest of the knight's waited for Arthur. Down below was a burnt down village that was now covered by snow, but you can still see all the dead bodies. This wreckage could only be resulted from Saxon's.

"Saxon's," Arthur says as he rides next to them, confirming their thoughts. "We'll sleep here. Take shelter in those trees." he told them, pointing towards the forest, "Tristan."

Tristan brings up his right forearm that his hawk sat upon. "You want to go out again?" he asks, tapping Irina's beak. "Yeah,"

The hawk flies off, her master ridding right behind. The group of knight's all separate, Arthur returning to the head of the group. Both Lancelot and Adena continued to stay where they were at, Adena quickly looking away in anguish at the poor villager's fate.

"Tis a beautiful country is it not?" Guinevere suddenly asks Lancelot.

Lancelot turns his head in surprise to see her talking to him. Adena looks over to her too, noting that the Woad princess was currently ignoring her.

"If you say so," Lancelot tells her with a shrug.

He didn't want to be interested in her, especially with Adena close by. But the younger woman didn't seem to mind, let alone that the Woad was talking to him. Or she would have said something, right?

"And where do you come from that compares?" with an audible sigh, Lancelot turns his horse to face her, "The Black Sea? This is heaven for me." she continues.

"I don't believe in heaven. I've been living in this hell." Lancelot tells her sternly, his face hard.

Adena looks away, knowing what line Lancelot was about to say. But she is surprise to not hear his pick up line being used. She looks over to her knight, who is looking right at her. She frowns in confusion, tilting her head in question. Lancelot merely smiles at her, his eyes lightening up, confusing the young woman even more. Guinevere sneered at the sight, her eyes darkening with both hatred and jealously.

Suddenly thunder could be heard, the couple looking up at the sky. Soon the rain falls hard alongside the snow. Adena smiles at Lancelot as he stretches out a hand up to feel the rain, closing his eyes. He then looks down at her, his eyebrows furrowed a bit in worry.

"Rain and snow at once; a bad omen." he tells her.

Adena looks at him sadly, knowing exactly what was now to come.

**88888888888**

—Night—

As the darkness of the night came, Adena walked towards the camp the knight's made a few ways from the villagers. Adena quickly looked around for Lancelot as she hasn't seen him since she started and finished helping several villagers.

"It is here, given to us by the Pope. These people, they send an army for us." Marius quietly tells his mercenaries, who looks with lust at Adena as she passes.

Adena shudders and looks at the fire in the middle of the knight's camp, wrapping her arms and her cloak tighter around her form. But before she can even think about sleeping, a pair of arms encircled around her waist.

"I know a _very_ private river to wash in not too far from here." Lancelot whispered.

Adena blushed at the suggestion, but shook her head. "Despite you have seen me naked, I would rather bathe myself, sir."

Lancelot shrugged his shoulders. "I can always stand guard and help you dress."

Adena shook her head, blushing furiously. The knight chuckled, giving the young woman a quick kiss to her cheek.

"Come, I will show you to the river."

Placing a hand on the small of her back, Lancelot guided her through the trees. Adena noted that they were passing the wagon holding Fulcinia and Guinevere, the Roman woman washing the Woad. Guinevere turned and growled at the back of her throat at the couple, not able to believe her father's visions were not coming true.

Exactly who_ was_ that woman with the knight's? Her father's vision never mentioned a woman among these legendary men before, let alone involved with one of the knight's—_her_ knight.

**88888888888**

The couple reached the still running river, Adena sighing in longing. "What I would give for a hot bath." she whispered.

Lancelot chuckled, hugging the cold woman closer. "We would be back at the fort in no time, I promise."

Nodding, Adena looks up at the knight, raising an eyebrow. He sighs in exasperation, turning around. Adena smiles and quickly undress. Not thinking twice, she walks up behind Lancelot and slowly wraps her arms around his waist. The knight turns in her arms, his eyes darkening with desire. Adena then starts to walk backwards, Lancelot following in a trance.

As she walked into the water, Lancelot began to undress as well, neither one of them losing eye contact. Adena went waist high in the cold water, wrapping her arms over her breast from both the cold and embarrassment. Lancelot soon walks into the water, noticing the woman shivering though she tried to hide it from him. Smiling softly, Lancelot wraps his arms around her, rubbing her back to warm her.

Adena shook her hair away from her face and looked up at the knight, who stares at her with so many emotions. Lancelot then leans down and slowly kisses her. Adena unfolds her arms and wraps them around his waist, her nails scratching him as she moved her hands upwards. Lancelot brought up a hand to her hair, moving her head back to grant access to her neck. He then took hold of her thighs, brining the woman up, Adena wrapping her legs around his waist.

**88888888888**

After dressing, both Lancelot and Adena walked back to the camp, hand in hand. The knight had a smile on his face as Adena blushed, smiling ghostly. Reaching the edge of the camp, Lancelot put down his armor by a tree, brought the woman close to him before sitting down on the ground. Adena sat between his legs, wrapping Lancelot's cloak around her. It was late and the large group was now asleep.

The young woman sighed contently as she felt the knight wrap his arms around her. Adena thought about what was to come in merely a few minutes as Guinevere passed by them only twenty feet away. She felt Lancelot tense as he saw Arthur walking after the Woad princess.

"He is going to be fine, I promise you." Adena whispered to him.

It took a few minutes but Lancelot relaxed behind her, nuzzling her neck. The young woman laughed lightly, shrugging from the knight.

"Your beard tickles." she told him shyly.

Lancelot smiled against her skin, pulling the right sleeve down to kiss her exposed shoulder.

"You are going to be the death of me." Lancelot muttered.

Adena pulled away from him, looking back at him sternly, "Don't you dare say that!"

Lancelot was taken aback by her tone of voice, never had he heard her so angry. Had it to do with something in her past? Did someone that had said the same thing to her before she came to Hadrian Wall die? Adena turned away and was about to get up when the knight tightened his hold on her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Adena sighed, looking back at him. "No, I am. I should have not snapped like that."

Smiling, Lancelot kissed the side of her forehead, before leaning back with her. Adena turns her head into his neck, kissing it slightly.

"What is it like, your home?" Adena suddenly whispered.

"We sacrifice goats, drink their blood, and danced naked round fires." Lancelot said seriously.

Adena furrows her eyebrows—although she knew it was his joke—and looked up at him. Lancelot looks down at her then laughs lightly, Adena rolling her eyes before lying her head back down on his shoulders. The knight sighs and holds the woman closer. He looks at the snow before him, reaching back into his mind.

"What I do remember… Home…" he says wistfully. "Oceans of grass from horizon to horizon, further than you can ride. The sky," he chuckles, sounding proud and enthusiastic, "bigger than you can imagine." he breathes deeply, shaking his head. "No boundaries."

Adena hums, smiling against his skin. But it soon falters as she remembers what's supposed to be said by Guinevere after his flashback. Her stomach knotted with nervousness, quietly taking a deep breath.

"And when you return home, will you take a wife? Have sons?" she asks quietly.

"I've killed too many sons. What right do I have to my own?" he asks sorrowfully.

Adena closes her eyes briefly, feeling her heart tighten with sadness. "Despite that, you deserve happiness. You fought for a cause not your own and had to kill; just like those that fought you and the others and killed your brother-in-arms and survived. They, too, have killed sons but it does not mean that they cannot have sons of their own."

Lancelot sighs, pondering over her words. He then kissed the top of her head, hugging her tightly and closely.

"Sleep, you are going to need it."

Adena sighed with a nod, and instantly fell asleep. Lancelot held her tighter, inhaling her scent. At that moment, he truly felt safe and at home with her in his arms.

**A/N: The moment for the first knight to die is coming soon; what would Adena do? Please review to let me know what you think!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Adena was startled awake with a cry, jerking Lancelot to wake as well. She was panting, her eyes scanning the area as quickly as possible. Lancelot was calling her name, shaking her arms. The young woman then sighs, leaning against the confused knight. She clam herself down, rubbing her face tiredly as worried crept up inside her.

"What happened?" Lancelot asked quietly.

"I… don't know. I was dreaming and I felt someone watching me so I woke with a panic. God, what a dream,"

Lancelot frowned at the use of God but let it slide for now for he was worried over her after what just happened. "What was the dream?"

"It—uh—" Adena frowned, looking back at the knight confused. "I can't remember."

Rubbing her arms, Lancelot looked around as he now felt someone watching him too. But he shook his head, thinking it was just his imagination. With a sigh, Adena stood, stretching out her arms and legs. Lancelot also stood, grinning at the woman, who tried not to notice his mischievous stare. The couple walked back to camp as soon as Lancelot put on his armor, the knight holding the woman around the waist.

Yelling and swords could then be heard, Lancelot and Adena running to see what was happening. Lancelot unsheathes his swords, knowing that is where the Roman's were sleeping. But they soon came to a slow stop, Lancelot resting his swords on his shoulders, the blades crossing behind him. Marius was dead on the floor with an arrow sticking out of him, and Dagonet took his sword with a growl, glaring at the mercenaries.

"Artorius!" Adena jumps as Bors yells, galloping to stop behind the mercenary. "Do we have a problem?"

"You have a choice. You help or you die." Arthur tells the mercenary.

Bors' horse whacks one of the mercenaries, who glare up at the horse then Bors. Then the head mercenary throws his weapon to the ground, nodding to the others as he looks around at all the knight's—except Tristan—surrounding them.

"Put down your weapons! Do it, now!" he yells to the others.

"Yeah!" Dagonet cries angrily.

Arthur nods to Jols, who immediately picks up all the weapons. At that moment Tristan rides in, the group watching him carefully and curiously.

"How many did you kill?" Bors asks him.

"Four," Tristan tells him in a hurry.

Bors laughs. "Not a bad start to the day."

Stopping his horse, Tristan drops a crossbow at Arthur's feet, "Armor piercing, they're close; we have no time."

"You ride ahead." Arthur tells him worriedly.

Tristan does so, the group of villagers quickly moving about to pack. Sheathing his swords, Lancelot nodded at Adena towards the knight's area, the couple walking away. Guinevere glowers at them but turns away, lowering her bow to her side. After Arthur left, she spoke with her father of this woman. He had no idea who this woman was or where she even came from.

But Guinevere felt that her father was holding back on information. When she had mentioned about this woman, her father became very quiet and thoughtful. Whoever this woman was, Guinevere was going to find out and get rid of her. She wasn't supposed to be here, or with her knight, so the Woad Princess had to get things done quickly. To make her father's vision come true.

**88888888888**

—Couple of hours later—

Adena wrapped her cloak around her tightly, looking about her. She knew what was now to come and desperately wanted to stay on the ice and help. But alas the young woman didn't know how to use a bow or a sword. She was the most defenseless woman on that island when it came to weapons. As well as hand to hand combat, but only if the enemy wasn't too strong.

When Lancelot had to go meet up with Arthur of the route they were to take, Adena had spoke to Dagonet of wearing a leather vest or extra armor beneath his tunic from now on. When he asked why she told him just in case something were to go wrong on their trip back to the fort. Hopefully he would heed her warning and save his life some. After what happened with Marius, he would not see her suspicious... she hoped.

Adena had also taken to riding away from Guinevere, having received a deadly look from her before leaving the camp. Ever since then the young woman couldn't help but feel that Guinevere didn't like her at all. For reasons the young woman couldn't really understand or think of.

'_Well speak of the devil,'_ Adena thought as the Woad Princess walked up next to her.

The young woman continued on, looking forward, pretending not to have notice the Woad. However, it didn't take long for the Princess to start speaking.

"I have noticed that you know the knight's very well. How did you meet them?"

Adena glanced at her but didn't say a word. She felt that the princess was trying to get answer out of her. Guinevere scowled before placing a façade.

"What was your purpose of coming along with the knight's? Surely you are not a knight?" Guinevere continued to try and get answers.

Growling in frustration at the silent woman only a few years older, Guinevere grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Why won't you answer me?"

"Because she is mute to those she just met. Now let go of my betroth," Lancelot's deadly calm voice said behind them.

Guinevere immediately let her go, regretting that she was caught as such—especially by her knight. Then her face dropped as her anger rose as the word betroth repeated over and over again. Adena turned to Lancelot—having noticed Guinevere's dark look—the knight placing a protective arm around her waist. Guinevere glowered when her knight kissed Adena, walking away angrily.

"I do not think she likes me being with you." Adena whispered the obvious.

Lancelot sighed, having noticed the lustful looks coming from the Woad. He would have flirted at once as soon as he saw the lust, but after the talk with Arthur a few days earlier he decided against it. He was not going to do anything stupid to hurt the woman he held in his arm.

"Then that is too bad, for I am with you and will always until I die." he told her before kissing her.

They were soon interrupted by Dagonet. "Lancelot, Adena, come quickly ahead."

The couple looked at each other before mounting their horses and following the gentle giant.

**88888888888**

Adena gulped the lump in her throat, having been dreading this one moment. Arthur and Tristan spoke, but all the young woman can think of was Dagonet's death. The scene continued to replay itself over and over again. Her glazed eyes scanned the frozen water, never having realized how large the lake really was. She was startled out of her thoughts when Lancelot touched her arm.

"Let us go." he told her softly.

Nodding, Adena follows the knight, concentrating in not falling. Adena gripped Lancelot's hand that rested on her hip, feeling the melting ice beneath her feet. Lancelot responded by gripping her hip and bringing her closer. But it was not meant to be; Adena slipped, bringing down the knight with her. Lancelot fell on top of her, Adena's breath leaving her. But the knight quickly pressed his weight on his knees and hands, looking down at her with concern.

"Mind getting off of me?" Adena breathed out.

Lancelot smirked mischievously. "Why, do you not like the bottom anymore?"

Adena blushed, glaring at the knight before slapping his shoulder. She accidentally moved her hip as she squirmed about though immediately stopped as Lancelot growled, his eyes darkening. Adena's blush darkens as she felt Lancelot getting hard.

"Get off the woman already, Lancelot! There will be plenty of that once we return home!" Gawain yelled in good humor, despite the situation they were in.

The couple got up, Lancelot placing Adena in front of him. Soon the rest of the villagers caught up to them, the people spreading out. The sound of ice cracking below their feet scared the villagers, praying to whatever God they believed in to keep them from falling below. Arthur suddenly holds up his hand, halting the train of people. The Saxon drumming could be heard closer to them, the knight's all looking to one another. Arthur then turns to his knight's.

"Knight's…" Arthur sighed, the knights walking closer together.

"Well I'm tired of running." Bors started, looking at his brother's in arms. "And these Saxons are so close behind, my arse is hurting."

"Never liked looking over my shoulder anyway," Tristan told them with a ghostly smirk.

"It'll be a pleasure to put an end to this racket." Gawain starts.

"We'll finally get a look at the bastards." Galahad finished.

Dagonet nods. "Here, now."

Arthur turns to Lancelot, who shakes his head in disapproval. Adena places a hand on Lancelot's arm as Arthur calls over Jols. The knight looks down at the woman, who was looking up at him to the verge of tears. Lancelot hugs her close as Jols orders some men to unload weapons from the wagons.

"You're seven against two hundred!" Ganis told Arthur in disbelief.

"Eight. You could use another bow." Guinevere tells them as she passes by.

The men look at her before Ganis looking back at Arthur. "I'd rather stay and fight!"

Lancelot guided Adena over to their horses, Arthur and Ganis continuing their conversation of staying and not staying. The knight turned the young woman to face him, holding her hips and placing his forehead to hers. They merely smiled at each other, content in simply holding each other. The young woman wrapped her arms around his neck, staring into Lancelot's eyes.

"Come on, then! Move on!" Ganis yelled out to everyone.

Lancelot gives Adena a chaste kiss, taking hold of her face and rubbing his thumbs over her soft skin. "Be careful. Should anything happen—"

Lancelot started but Adena kissed him to shut him up, pretending not to know what was to come in merely minutes. She pulled back, taking hold of his face so that he will only look at her.

"Do not speak such words! You _will_ return to me, understand?"

Lancelot sighed, nodding. He smiled suddenly, leaning close to her ear. Guinevere glared at the couple, noting the dark blush rising to the woman's cheeks. Growling at the back of her throat, the Woad turned, quickly getting weapons she was to need. Pulling away from Adena, the woman punches his shoulder before looking away with purse lips, but the hints of a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

The knight smirked as he watched the flushed woman trying not to smile walk behind the villagers, holding his left shoulder. His smirk faltered, hoping to the Gods that he will be alive to return to her. Adena smiles sadly at Dagonet, tears forming. He waves goodbye to Lucan, who also waves back. She prayed that the gentle giant will survive and come back to them all.

**88888888888**

—An hour and a half—

Adena wrung her hands together in fear. She was walking along side Midnight, continuously looking back. She gave the advice to Dagonet, but if he took it is the question. Adena sighed and looked to Midnight when he nudged her. She stroked his nose, placing her head on his mane.

"If I'm not here to save them, then why am I here?" she asked her stallion quietly.

He neighed, pulling back and stopping. Adena turned to her horse, trying to calm him as he continued to pull back. She then turned at the sound of horse hooves and smiled brightly, eyes wide.

"Stop! Stop! They've returned!" she yelled to the villagers.

Adena turned and looked over the knight's, her heart racing. Dagonet had heeded her advice and was now slouching forward in his horse, injured–better than being dead. She quickly scans the others just in case her interruption with death didn't take another. Luckily the other knight's were safe; merely scratched and tired. Smiling widely, Adena walks to meet them, which slowly became a jog.

Lancelot dismounts with a smile, jogging to the woman. The couple hug, Adena trying hard not to cry.

"No more of these stupid battles, please." she whispered.

"I promise," Lancelot whispered.

The knight's smiled both in surprise and wistfully. Lancelot held the woman closer, as the group continued, seeing the Hadrian Wall only a mile away now; a mile away from freedom.

**A/N: Okay, a bit dumb when it came to saving Dagonet, but I couldn't help it. I love all the knights and it wasn't fair that he had to die! Some conflict between Guinevere and Adena, and why is she so supicious? Please review to let me know what you think!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The knight's and Adena mounted their horses as soon as they came close to the wall. Lancelot wanted her close now that they've returned, not trusting the Roman commander whom still reside at the wall. Entering the knight's court yard the group dismounts, Adena staying close to Midnight. The bishop walks out with his men, smiling at the sight of Alecto—and not before giving a dirty look towards the still living knights.

"Ah, good! Christ be praised! Against all the odds Satan could possi—Alecto! Let me see you! You have triumphed! Young Alecto! Let me see you! You are here!"

The bishop had tried to touch Alecto but the boy just tried to move away from him. Looking away, Adena sees Lucan getting off the carriage and running immediately towards a weak and tired Dagonet.

"Lucan!" Guinevere cried as he passed through her.

"You! Boy!" one of the soldiers cried, reaching for the boy.

However, Galahad quickly drew out a dagger and positioned it at the Roman's neck. Adena then moves out of her hide out and holds Lucan by the shoulders next to Dagonet who was being held up by Bors and Gawain. Dagonet smiles softly, placing a hand on top of Lucan's head.

Adena kneeled next to the boy, smiling softly at him. "Why don't we get you cleaned up, Lucan. Dagonet has to go to a healer first and get some rest, okay?"

Lucan sighed reluctantly but nodded nonetheless. With a small smile, Adena took his hand, nodding to Dagonet, and walked past the knights and Romans out of the court yard towards her home; all the while feeling eyes from the Roman commander on her the entire time. She heard the bishop speaking to the knight's, but ignored him and the other voices. She nodded to Vanora, who nodded back and looked to Number Two, whispering something to him.

As soon as she reached her home, Adena quickly drew up a warm bath for the young boy, all the while waiting for the clothes she knew Vanora would let her borrow. The woman helped wash the boy, seeing as he didn't want to be left alone, humming to herself. After rinsing him of the soap, Adena covered him in a large cloak and unplugged the bath, Lucan watching in satisfaction.

Taking him into her room, Adena smiled at a very hyper Connor, and Number Two holding a pair of clothes.

"Why don't you help him, Number Two, so I can make him something to eat?" Adena suggested.

"Of course," Number Two agreed, setting the clothes on the bed.

Smiling warmly at the child, Adena motioned the hyper dog to follow, closing the door to her room. She greeted Connor with a scratch behind the ears, back, then a rub on his belly when he rolled over. Laughing, Adena stood and was taken back to see an amused Lancelot watching her, trying hard not to laugh.

Turning red, Adena huffed and entered the kitchen, a laughing knight and a faithful dog following. Lancelot wrapped his right arm around her waist before she can do anything, moving her hair over her left shoulder with his other hand. She was about to protest when Lancelot begin to kiss her neck and shoulder, a sigh escaping her lips. She placed her hands on top of Lancelot that were now wrapped around her waist.

"After the little whelp is changed, do you wish to stay here instead of meeting the others?" Lancelot whispered into her ear.

Adena hummed, looking back at the knight with desire. But the woman quickly moves out of his arms as the door to her bedroom is opened, followed by two boys laughing. Straightening her dress, Adena quickly begin to think of what to make to eat for the boy, only to be interrupted by him.

"I want to see Dagonet," Adena and Lancelot turned around at him. "Please, let me go see Dagonet."

Adena smiled sadly at the boy, nodding her head. "Okay, Lucan, I'll—"

During this time, Lancelot was motioning for Number Two, who got the hint and walked next to Lucan. He cleared his throat, turning slightly red as he looked back and forth between Lancelot and Adena with a smirk.

"I will take him, Adena. It is no problem."

Adena raised an eyebrow, looking at the boy suspiciously. "Very well, if you wish, I will—"

"_We_ will meet up with you two later," Lancelot said, wrapping his arms around her waist once more. "Take Connor with you, too."

Number Two blushed like there was no tomorrow, quickly guiding Lucan out of the house, whistling for Connor to follow. Blushing as well, Adena turned on Lancelot and slapped his arm.

"I believe that I will take that hot bath!" Adena said, Lancelot holding her tightly.

"If you like I can help you bathe."

Adena rolls her eyes, walking out of his arms. "Nay, I have a hot spring, so I will not need body heat to keep me warm."

Lancelot raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms across his chest. "So that was all I was to you?"

Adena raised an eyebrow as well. "Aye and I didn't even bathe properly. And you still smell."

The couple was walking closer to Adena's bedroom, taking it slowly.

"As do you," Lancelot responded.

Adena mocked gasp, a hand going to her heart. "A woman _never_ smells!"

Lancelot grinned. "Ah, but she does, however the smell is far more beautiful."

Adena smirked back, "Unlike you."

Both of Lancelot's eyebrows rose up, the two adults stop walking. Adena suddenly turned, running with a laugh, Lancelot following close behind. Adena had just placed a hand on the bathroom door when a pair of arms grabbed hold of her waist. She squealed with laughter, as Lancelot picked her up and gently threw her on her bed. Continuing to laugh, Adena watch Lancelot stare at her as one would do a prey.

He then walked over to the bed before leaning over the woman with a warm smile. Adena smiled back, leaning up on her elbows and placing a hand on his cheek, caressing it. Lancelot kissed the woman, pushing her back against the bed.

**88888888888**

As soon as the knight had fallen asleep, Adena slowly moved out of Lancelot's arms, careful not to wake the knight. Leaning to the floor, she picked up Lancelot's tunic, put it on, and walked over to her bathroom. Looking back at the knight, Adena closed the door and walked over to the tub with a wide smile.

It was a few seconds later when Lancelot begun to wake, reaching out for Adena. Not feeling her body nearby, the knight woke up completely, looking around the semi-dark room. He quickly got out of the bed and was about to put on his pants when he heard groaning followed by a sigh from the washroom. Frowning, Lancelot walked over to the door and quietly opened it.

What he saw warmed his heart. Adena had emerged from beneath the water, pushing back her hair and water from her face, her back towards him. She then moved to the other side of the tub, trying to reach a liquid bottle that was just a few inches out of her reach. She was also trying to keep her body within the water, as her left arm was wrapped over her breasts. Moving quietly, he entered the tub and slowly made his way over to the woman, all the while smirking. As he wrapped his right arm around her midsection—Adena screaming, bringing her other arm to her body and turning around—he reached for the bottle with his left arm.

"Why did you not ask me to reach the bottle?" he asked teasingly.

Adena blushed, glaring at the knight. "You were asleep." she told him, before taking the bottle out of his hand.

As Adena turned her back, Lancelot took the bottle from her and placed it on the side before holding her hips. He kissed her shoulder then left butterfly kisses to the back of her neck. The woman sighed, her head bowing down, grasping the knight's hands that were slowly rising. Suddenly a voice rang out the house, startling the two adults.

"Lancelot! Adena! Come to the wall quickly!" Number Four cried hurriedly.

Adena looked back at Lancelot with so much concern that the knight wondered if she knew something that he didn't. The two quickly got out of the tub, quickly getting dressed. They then ran towards the wall, where the villagers had slowly begin to gather, and ran up the stairs. They noted all the knights except Arthur there, all of them looking bemused at the disheveled and wet couple.

The two looked over the wall to see dozens of fires and Saxons sitting around them to keep warm. The Roman's start to shout, Adena knowing it was Arthur finally coming to see what was happening. She turns her head to see both Arthur and Guinevere disheveled, just as she and Lancelot were. Arthur then looks out to see the fires, his face falling before becoming a stone look.

He looks around at his knights, Adena, then down at the defenseless serfs. Finally he looks at Guinevere—who had moved to look over the wall too—before looking to Lancelot and Adena. He noted the sad look on her face, and wondered if she knew something. But he shook his head and sighed, looking over his knight's once more.

"Knights… My journey with you must end here. May God go with you," he told them sadly.

He inclines his head at them and leaves. Guinevere looks at Lancelot, who was looking down at Adena. Adena looks up at him and touches his arm, giving him a stern look and a small smile.

"Arthur. This is not Rome's fight." Lancelot yells, running after his best friend. "It is not your fight!"

Adena watches Guinevere run after them, her heart tightening. She walks up to the wall and stares out to the Saxons. She had hoped that the Saxon's would have come in a few days or even a week; not that same day they have returned to the fort. Now the day to feel the loss, the hurt, and deep sadness had came. The one day she never wanted to pass. This was why she told herself not to fall in love; especially one of the Sarmatian knights there were to live through their years. Not wanting to cry in public, Adena ran down the stairs and towards her home.

However, she didn't get far as the villagers all ran in panic around her. Adena pushed through them, but couldn't even get an inch away. Suddenly she was roughly pushed back, the woman tripping over the hem of her dress. A pair of arms circled around her stomach as she fell back against someone. Looking back she sees a distraught Lancelot looking down at her.

With a shy smile, she stands up straight and was about to continue home, but not before Lancelot started to drag her towards the fort. Confused, the woman let him, not once making a sound of protest. They soon walk out of the chaos and into the cold hall of the knight's quarters. Lancelot abruptly turned to Adena, crushing her lips with his, pushing her against the stone wall.

Adena wrapped her arms around his neck to get closer, her tears falling. Lancelot backs up and merely holds the young woman as she cries. After she calms down, he takes her to his bedroom, Lancelot locking the door behind him. He kissed Adena passionately, as he caressed her face, slowly making their way towards his bed. The young woman couldn't help but feel that as he made love to her that it was his goodbye; knowing that he would leave Arthur only to return to his side once more.

Adena knew that this would be her last chance at love for Lancelot was to die in the battlefield tomorrow. And the only thing that would remind her of him would be the few tunics that she would keep to remember him by. Though, in the pit of her stomach she felt that something else would remind her of him; something or _someone_ that would resemble him in so many ways.

The knight held her close, and tightly, to his body, never wanting to part from her. He slept soundly, Adena the only one awake and worry. The battle repeated over and over again in her mind, making it even harder for her to sleep. Lancelot's blood seeping from his wounds, trying to save Guinevere—but for him or for his best friend, she could never figure that part out.

Adena tightened her grip on his hands, tears forming once more. She didn't want to lose him, but knew that she would have to let him go. Taking some courage, Adena slowly sits up and straddles Lancelot; leaning over to him kiss him awake. The knight begins to kiss back, his hands going up her thighs to hold her hips. Smiling, Adena moves her body down, biting his lip before soothing it with another kiss. Lancelot groans, his hands tightening painfully that Adena knew she was going to have bruises in the morning.

**A/N: Slightly fluffy, but I had to! Adena may not see Lancelot again after that battle! Or well she? O.o LOL, to find out you're gonna have to leave me a review to let me know what you think!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Come morning, Adena had walked out with Lancelot and straddled their horses. Luckily for her, ever since they've returned to the fort, the Roman general has not come near her. Nor has he been seen since the returned. Looking around the barn, Adena had noticed that Arthur's horse was gone. Closing her eyes for the brief moment, she mounted Midnight just as her lover–she can finally admit he was her lover–mounted his.

Lancelot urged his horse quickly over to her, taking her hand in his. "It was his choice, Ena; there was nothing you can do."

Adena frowns sadly, gathering comfort from Lancelot squeezing her hand. They rode out into the courtyard and met up with the other knights gathered in between the cavern holding Vanora and her kids and the weapons belonging to not just the knights but the Romans as well, towards the front of the long line. She looked at all the men that she had come to love and enjoyed being around with.

She held back the tears; her own grip on Lancelot's hand squeezing so hard that Lancelot looks over to her with worry. Adena tried to smile, shaking her head for him not to worry, but that was all she can do; worry. Because she knew what was to come in just a few minutes after leaving the wall, there was going to be nothing that she can stop it. Adena wasn't a fighter, nor would she have the courage to run into battle just to save the ones she loves.

As they rode near the hill from which Arthur sat upon with his horse and armor, Adena couldn't help but hold back the sobs that wanted to tore from her throat. She could still see a few people wandering about the fields, pouring down oil and stacking hay just as the half Roman, half Briton, had asked them to. They were the strong ones–the brave ones–that wanted to fight the Saxons besides the Woad's and stay within the fort to heal when the time came.

It was about that time did Bors ride's away from the group to the bottom of the hill, drawing his sword and holding it high above.

"Artorius!" Bors yells to get his attention, saluting him with his sword, "Rus!"

As Bors lowers his sword slowly, Arthur raises his standard high above his head, yelling, "Rus!" in return. This, the man upon the hill, knew that despite all that they've been through the group has accepted him as one of them. Even when his best friend still believed what he was doing was wrong, though he had hoped that the other knights would salute him in return. With a nod of gratitude and satisfaction, Bors rides back to the group, the other knight's emotions filling the air around them of both sadness and anger.

It wasn't until the group was on the other side of the wall did it occur to everyone what it was they were doing. At the sound of the Saxon's drums the knight's horses began to shift nervously, pulling back from their rider's direction and towards the sound. As the knight's tried to calm their horses, Adena felt her heart begin to break of what was now to come. Again, and again, she had told herself when she realized what time she had woken up to not to fall in love with a knight–especially a knight that was destined to die.

Struggling with their horses, the animals continuing to turn towards the wall, the realization had finally sunk in. As Lancelot slowly strokes his horse's neck, he turns to look at his brother's for the past fifteen years. When the glance had finally come to Tristan, it was then the scout turned to his loyal hawk, raising his arm so he can be eye level with it.

"Hey," he started, clicking his tongue, "you're free." he tells the animal softly before raising his arm.

Once the hawk flies off, Bors looks towards his lover and children, Number seven waving at him sadly. Vanora, who was trying very hard to keep strong for her children, smiled, knowing that this might be very well the last time she may see him again. Lancelot nods in respect to Bors decision, looking towards Gawain next. At his nod, Lancelot looks up at the sky, a small, yet ironic, smile of satisfaction on his lips.

It was the signal for the other knights to dismount and begin to gather all the weapons and strap on the armor they can from the cavern behind them. Adena dismounts and walks over to the knights to give them advice, hugs, and threats for them to return. With Tristan, Adena hugged him the longest, letting him know that when he was becoming tired to take the coward way or he will not live. The scout frowned in suspicion but kept it in mind.

Lastly, Adena went over to Lancelot and cried. She hugged him tightly, knowing no matter what advice she gives him this will be the last time she would ever see him. She still told him, no matter of the consequences, of what he must do after fighting two Saxons.

"Just turn sideways whenever you fight with two Saxons, _please_." she cried, taking hold of his face and kissing him hard. "Turn to the left."

"I will, I promise." Lancelot whispered his promise with confusion. "Be careful."

"You as well my knight,"

Adena watched with her fingers pressing hard to her lips, the sobs coming harder than any other time she had cried. As they rode up the hill, the young woman brought her hands down and pressed them to her stomach, knowing a part of the knight she loves was growing inside her at that moment.

Mounting Midnight, Adena looked over to the cavern holding Alecto, Fulcinia, and a still injured Dagonet, seeing him smile sadly with a nod of comfort and knowing. Nodding in return, the woman nods Vanora to continue then over to the Roman in the weapons carriage; despite the knight's not being there, they still needed to move on in case some of the Saxon decided to wonder off and come after them.

The group was then surprised to see three Woad men running out from the trees to their left. They stopped before Adena, nodding at her as they also looked around in case the Roman's wanted to go at them at any moment.

"My lady, Merlin asked if there was any request that you wanted to be done?" one of them asked, a knowing look in his eyes.

Adena looks back towards the hill, watching the knight she knew belonged to her. "Yes," she whispers, looking back at them and motioning him forward. "Tell him, at any cost to me, to protect both Lancelot and Tristan. They are to die but I do not believe it is fair for them to die on the day they are now free."

The Woad bowed his head before running back into the woods. Adena lets out a shaky breath, an ugly feeling at the pit of her stomach. Once more she nodded to her friend and the Roman, continuing those on their way to safety once more. Adena rides closer to the cavern with the children and pat's Conner's head, giving him a kiss on the head.

"Take care of them for me, boy; don't come after me," she whispered with tears both in her eyes and voice.

Conner whines and lays his head over Number Three, who was frowning at Adena. Smiling at the young girl, Adena urges Midnight over to Vanora, taking her hand when she held it out.

"They well return, don't worry." Vanora says to comfort either her or the younger woman, or even the both of them.

Adena squeezed tightly, looking every bit lost. "I'm pregnant," she tells her in a broken whisper.

Vanora's eyes widen, looking almost fearful at the words. At the sound of other horses, they turned to see the Roman commander and a few of his men. Fearful of what they might do to Vanora and the children, Adena moves Midnight from the cavern, looking at the men surrounding her.

"Come with us or that woman and her children will not get hurt." he told her in a sneer, stroking his sword.

Adena looks back at Vanora and nods before following the Roman into the woods. She can hear Vanora and Dagonet yelling after her, Adena closing her eyes against the tears. Despite what these men were going to do to her, she wasn't about to let them see her shed a tear due to them. Vanora stood up on the board and looked back at Dagonet, wondering what they should do. Dagonet shook his head, as he was too injured to even move, let alone ride a horse after them.

**88888888888**

After riding for roughly a half hour, the Roman's finally stopped near a creek. The Roman commander was off his horse and dragging Adena off of hers, the other Roman's making sure that Midnight did not run off or try to do them any harm. The Roman commander dragged Adena over to the creek and threw her down. Adena gasped at the sudden coldness, reminding her of the frozen lake, the Roman coming to stand over her.

"It didn't need to come to this if only you had followed me!" the Roman tells her angrily, taking hold of a fistful of her hair.

Before Adena can reply, the mad man pushed her head underneath the water. Adena kicked and pushed the Roman as hard as she can, not able to take a breath. She gasped in some air when he brought her back up only to be knocked back by the punch the Roman delivered to her. Still, she tried not to cry (not that it mattered with water running down her face), Adena praying that he would leave her stomach alone in this abuse.

He takes her hair once more and pushes her, face down, on the water. Adena had barely taken a breath, hitting and pushing the Roman in the leg to let her go. Though, perhaps this was the consequence of saving the two knights from their death. Gasping for air, Adena was backhanded to her other side, sitting up on the waist high water, trying to keep her head above the water.

The Roman suddenly placed his hands around her throat and pushed her down into the water. Adena cried, struggling at the hands around her throat before pushing at the Roman smiling like a mad man. Darkness soon starts to cover her vision as her heartbeat starts to slow down. The name of her lover passes through her mind just as the strength around her neck suddenly leaves her.

However the lack of air has already done its purpose and Adena becomes unconscious, not knowing of the face full of fear leaning over her as they reach in to take her out of the water.

**88888888888**

–Battlefield–

Lancelot looks down at the Woad, holding out a hand to him. The Woad takes the offer hand and grinds his teeth together as the knight pulls him up to his feet. The arrow sticking out of his left shoulder hurt more than anything as the Saxon had used a bow that could pierced through armor; and since the Woad didn't have any armor, it was buried deep.

"Thanks," Lancelot told him gruffly, looking at the arrow still embedded in the other man's shoulder. "This is going to hurt,"

Bracing himself, the Woad gritted his teeth, only letting out a grunt of pain as Lancelot broke the feather end before pulling the arrow out completely from the back. A few Woad healers rushed towards them, already taking out the necessity to bandage the shoulder.

"I only saved you for the favor of the woman from another time." he told the knight through his teeth.

Lancelot merely looked at the man as though he has gone mad. He shook his head and left him to the care of his own people before walking towards his brother-in-arms, grateful to see them all well and alive; a little beaten up, but alive. He gave a small laugh, slapping a hand to Galahad's shoulder.

"Knight!" Lancelot looked back over his shoulder to the Woad, "The woman from another time is your lover. She was the one to ask save you and another from death."

Lancelot frowned, confused as to what the Woad had just told him. "How do you know who my lover is?"

Before the Woad could say anything, a thunder of hooves could be heard, everyone turning to see Number One riding on Dagonet's horse at full gallop towards them. The look of panic on her teenage face had gotten all of the knight's–especially her father–fear with worry.

"The Roman's took Ena!" she told them breathlessly. "They took her inside the forest!"

Panic rose within Lancelot as he whistled for his horse. The others called for their horses as well, Tristan (more or less) concealing his own injuries. Bors barked at his daughter to stay put as he and the others raced in the direction of the cavern. As they stopped next to Vanora, she told them in which the direction the Roman's took Adena, as well as Dagonet following after them.

"Lancelot," Vanora took hold of the knight's arm. "Adena's pregnant."

Heart tightening Lancelot drove his horse hard (the other's following behind him), hearing Conner barking in the distance. When the trees became too thick, the knight's were forced to dismount their horses and continue on foot. Arthur noticed the Roman's and Adena's horses, along with an unfamiliar horse that might have belonged to Dagonet, not too far off and knew that they had to be close by.

They saw their injured brother, and Number Two, up ahead, the knight giving a command to Conner, who ran full force. It was only a few minutes after Dagonet burst through the trees to see the one Roman fighting off Conner as the four others tired to fight against the injured Dagonet and the inexperienced son of Bors. Lancelot looked towards the water to see the Roman commander pushing someone down, the person trying to break free.

Fear taking hold of his heart, Lancelot ran towards the water, the other's stopping the Roman's that tried to get in his way. Lancelot runs his sword through the Roman commander before kicking him away from Adena. He looked down just as the woman closed her eyes, Lancelot quickly reaching in to get her above the water. As he rushed to the edge, he gripped the woman tightly around her shoulders and waist, willing her to wake.

"Come on, come on, love, open your eyes. Please open your eyes for me." he whispered in pure panic, feeling his eyes start to burn hot. "You can't leave me like this, not when I was to be a father."

Lancelot held back his cries and brought the woman close to his body, burying his face into her neck. The others watched on with sympathy and pain, having heard the last bit in the silent area. Merlin then appeared from the side, looking down at both Lancelot and the woman that did not belong there.

"She is to return to her own time," he told them, everyone looking towards him with confusion. "She did not belong here, nor did she have the right to continue on living as she did."

Lancelot glared with hatred at the old man–his enemy for the past fifteen years. "I don't care if she _is_ from a different time! Bring her back! Damn it, she was to have my child!"

Merlin raised his chin, a glint in his eyes. "It is not my decision to make, it is now hers."

Lancelot looked back down at the woman he loved and brought her close to him again. "Come back to me, love. _Please_ come back to me. I love you."

**A/N: Uh-oh, Adena's pregnant! What's Lancelot going to do now that she died in that time era to return to her own time? Well Adena decide to return to her knight or stay in the future? PLEASE review to let me know what you think!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Adena looked around her with confusion, seeing that she was in a hospital room; a modern day hospital. Frowning, she tried to sit up only to cry out in pain, making her eyes water. Somewhere in the background a beeping sound was going wild, a nurse came rushing in.

"Miss Main, everything is all right." the nurse spoke as calmly as he could. "Please Miss Main, you need to calm down. You're at St. Catherin's hospital, do you remember what happened?"

Adena closed her eyes, feeling whatever the nurse had injected into her IV line start to calm her rapidly. However all her thoughts were jumbled together due to her life in the past and her life before she was sent into the past; Adena didn't know what exactly what was real and what was not.

"Miss Main?" the nurse questioned with some concern, looking down at her as he checked her vital signs on the machines in the other side of the bed.

"No, I don't remember anything."

The male nurse nodded, looking back down at the twenty-two year old woman. Although not his place, he can only imagine how she would react to the fact of her being in a coma for the past five years. He needed to get the doctor and double check all that he's done was in order and correct.

"Okay, Dr. Miller would be right in to see you, just stay calm for a few minutes." smiling, the male nurse walked out of the room.

Adena sighed, bringing up a hand to her head. She felt a bit lightheaded, disorientated to all the thoughts jumbling together as one. She could remember, quite vividly, her life before waking up in the King Arthur time just as that life of hers started to fade just as quickly.

A man in his thirties wearing red scrubs walked into the room a few minutes later, taking hold of the clipboard at the end of her bed. "Hello Miss Main, I'm Dr. Miller, how are you feeling?"

"Aside from calm, I'm confused. What happened?"

Dr. Miller inhaled, returning the clipboard to its place. "You had a car accident during the snow storm five years ago." Adena frowned, looking at him as though she couldn't believe what he was saying. "You've been in a coma since then."

Adena inhaled a shuddered breath, a hand going to her neck. "Five years?" she whispered in disbelief, "But how–I?" Adena stuttered, not knowing what to say or think.

"I'm afraid, Miss Main," Dr. Miller started, sighing quietly. "That that is correct; after that truck slid on the ice and hit your car, the impact from the airbag and the window you had a massive head trauma that placed you in a coma."

Adena inhaled once more, frowning. _'So that's what the dream was when I was with Lancelot... was he real? Or was it my imagination? Oh my, am I still pregnant?'_

Noting the woman start to hyperventilate, Dr. Miller quickly took hold of the oxygen mask and placed it over Adena's mouth and nose, turning the oxygen on. Adena distinctly heard the doctor tell her to breathe normally, but she couldn't. Despite all that she's learn, Adena's heart wanted to return to Lancelot, to the knights, to being pregnant. That dream was more real than the one she was awake at the moment; it was her life now, not the modern day she was born into.

Dr. Miller was a bit concerned as he saw that his patient wasn't calming down, nor the tears that had started to fall wouldn't stop. He called to the male nurse to bring him something she couldn't hear over the ringing in her ears and her heart lodged into her throat, thundering quickly. Adena could feel herself falling back into darkness, as though something was pulling her hard.

Dr. Miller had pushed Adena back on to the bed, brining out his small flashlight as the woman's eyes started to roll back. He tried calling her name, anything to gather her attention, but Adena was slipping, and fast. Her heart monitor started to beep rapidly, her blood pressure going off the charts. Dr. Miller motioned the male nurse to something out of her vision, the nurse turning around.

Before everything went completely dark and Adena slipped from the world of the living, the words from a familiar voice was the last thing she heard.

_"Come back to me, love. Please come back to me. I love you."_

**88888888888**

–467 AD, Forest–

Lancelot continued to hold on to the woman tightly for a few seconds more, letting some of the tears he was holding go. He repeated inaudible words against her hair, rocking back and forth. He thought of the once living being inside her stomach possibly gone due to Adena's life now gone.

A struggling, and in pain, Dagonet leaned against Bors. After battling the Roman's, the knight's scolded their brother for being an idiot and wanting to fight in his condition. But given what has happened, the group thought they could let it slide just this once. Number Two held back his tears as his hands slowly turned into fists.

Kissing her brow, Lancelot went to place Adena on the floor when she suddenly cried out before gasping for air. Everyone's eyes widen as Adena's right hand went right to her stomach, her other hand gripping at Lancelot's armor. Lancelot held her tighter, laughing madly as tears of joy fell down his face. Adena's breathing started to slow down as she saw the forest and the feel of Lancelot holding her close. Heartbeat also slowing down, Adena brings up her hands around Lancelot's neck and cried, holding on to him tightly, muttering about her baby.

Lancelot glared up at Merlin, who held up his head. There was something in his eyes, but the knight didn't dwell on it too much as he stood up and made his way towards the horses. He wanted to take her back to the fort and make sure that she got a full's night rest so that nothing would happen to the baby (he prayed it still lived) because of all the stress Adena was under.

The other knight's followed after him, wanting to return to the fort to clean up as much as they can. When they reached the people that were leaving the fort, Lancelot placed Adena in the back, the older girls and Vanora covering her in warm blankets. He wanted to climb in, to be by Adena's side; however everyone was pushing him away from the cavern.

"She's going to be all right, Lancelot. Come, other's need our help." Arthur tells him, trying to lessen the worry of his best friend.

Looking back at the woman he loves close her eyes from exhaustion, Lancelot sighs and walks after Arthur to help the injured. Vanora quickly turned the cart around and drove back to the fort, praying that the old healer still lived within his quarters (for he was too stubborn to leave the one place he has ever known).

**88888888888**

It was nearing twilight and Lancelot, with Arthur's permission, ran down the hallway to the healer's quarters. Entering he saw the healer drying his hands in one corner before looking over to the right to see his lover still unconscious, but breathing. Relief that she was still alive, Lancelot moved swiftly over to Adena's side.

"How is she Teran?" Lancelot asked softly, sitting at the chair placed by the bed.

"She is doing well, resting which is what she needs at the moment." the old healer rasped before coughing.

Lancelot inhaled softly before asking, "And the baby?"

Teran was quiet, placing a hand on the knight's shoulder. "You should be a father in nine months or so."

Lancelot exhaled exasperatedly, laughing and crying in joy, looking back at the healer with gratitude. "Thank you."

Patting his shoulder, Teran smiled to himself, walking out of his quarters to give the couple some privacy. Lancelot tightened his hold on Adena's hand before standing and leaning forward to give her a kiss on the forehead.

"Rest well, my love, for when you wake I will make sure nothing is to hurt you ever again." he whispered into her ear.

"She had chosen to stay in this time," Lancelot whirled around to see Merlin walking into the room. "Her body in the time she was born has died because her soul had completely transferred back to this one. However, due to her interference with three death's that should have become, everyone's lives are now unknown to the fates."

"I have her and my child," Lancelot told him albeit angry. "I do not care for what the fates throw at us; I will not lose either of them again."

Merlin smiled mysteriously, "I know, that is why my sister will keep a close eye on future events concerning all of your lives."

Lancelot frowned but watched as Merlin walked out of the healing quarters. He turned back to his lover and sat down. Despite how exhausted he was he didn't want to leave her side for a second. So he tugged off his boots and lay next to Adena, holding her close to him. Immediately his right hand went to her flat stomach, wondering if he was to have a son or a daughter–not that it mattered for any child Adena bore Lancelot would cherish them until he dies of old age.

It was then when a thought came to him. If Adena has always known about his death and the others, why had she never said anything? Why all the secrecy and the advice for being careful? Those were questions he would have to ask when the time was right.

**88888888888**

Adena was the first to wake, still feeling exhausted but not able to sleep any more. She smiled secretly as she felt Lancelot hold her tightly against his side, his right leg over hers and his arms wound tightly around her so that she was trapped against his body. Watching him sleep peacefully, Adena noted that his curly hair was untidy and all over the place, as his beard had grown just a bit more over night.

Bringing up a hand from his chest, where it laid, Adena pushed back the curls from his forehead, wondering if their child would have his curly black hair or his eyes or even his strong features. She could only pray that their child didn't have his attitude for Adena didn't know if she would have the strength to battle against the two of them.

"Why are you awake when you need to be resting to heal more quickly?" Lancelot mumbled sleepily, his eyes still close.

"I cannot sleep any more than I already have, my knight," she whispers in return, kissing his bearded chin. "Besides, I like watching you sleep."

Lancelot groans, burying his face into her hair. "It is still early in the morning, just try to sleep a bit more."

Adena laughs, leaving kisses down his chin to his neck. "How about you just wake up and go bring me some food, I am _starving_."

The knight growls, rolling so that he was on top of the laughing woman, "You should not tease if you do not want the results that it brings."

"Who said I didn't want the results it brings?" Adena whispered, leaning up to kiss him.

Before Lancelot can think of doing anything, a voice spoke up. "Leave the woman be, Lancelot, and go bring her some food. I have to check up on her and the baby now before treating the other wounded." Teran tells him.

Lancelot tosses him a glare, the old healer merely raising an eyebrow, not affected at all. With a sigh of mock sacrifice, Lancelot kisses Adena and quickly gets up to get her something to eat.

"Now, my dear, how are you fairing?" Teran asks, walking closer to her.

Adena sighed, sitting up with the help of the old healer. "I am exhausted but I do not want to sleep anymore."

Teran nodded in understanding. "Yes, I would give you some elixir but I do not want to risk hurting the baby."

"I rather try to get my sleeping patterns back on track the normal way than to use any elixir." Adean tells him softly, placing her hands on her flat stomach.

"Yes, well, the baby is doing fine it didn't sustain any damage from the beating the Roman's gave you. However your face might be bruised and tender for some time, but other than that you are fine and can leave after the noon meal."

Adena nods, smiling when Lancelot returned at record speed with a tray of food. Teran rolls his eyes and walks out of the room to leave the couple in peace. Sitting next to Adena, Lancelot keeps a watchful eye on her as she eats all she can and then some. He looks over her face that was dark and light purple, making him angry that he didn't get to her in time to save her from _any_ sort of damage.

Looking to her lover, Adena holds out a piece of apple to him. Lancelot grins wolfishly and leans down to take the fruit with his teeth, making the woman laugh. He kisses her temple, telling her to eat as she was now eating for two. Lancelot could only hope that when the time to question her reasoning, it will not tear them apart.

**A/N: Kind of short, I know. So Adena has decided to return to Lancelot, and she's still pregnant! LOL, sorry to have you all worried, but I had never intended to have them lose the baby at all (despite that's what my hands wrote); that was just plain cruel! I think one or two more chapters after the next one and I might just be done with this story. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

It was nearing a week since the battle, Adena's bruises becoming more green and yellow instead of the dark purple colors it was before. Lancelot has yet to speak to Adena about the life she came from before they had picked her up on the side of the road after their mission five years ago. He has told Arthur and the others what Merlin has told him and what he thought of it.

"I see no lie in what's happened," Dagonet told the silent group. "She had given me advice before we faced the Saxons on the ice."

"She told me to take the coward way when I began to tired, or I will not live." Tristan said quietly. "I didn't understand until I begin to fight the Saxon leader."

"So she knew who was to die, yet didn't tell us directly, why?" Galahad asked confused.

Arthur sighed, gaining everyone's attention. "Perhaps it was fear; would you have believed her if Adena had said you were to die at this exact time?"

The men muttered to themselves, knowing their commander had a point. Of course there was still a nagging question in the back of everyone's mind.

"If this was the case, why couldn't she save the other's? If she knew about our death, why didn't she know about those that had died before us?" Gawain questioned suddenly.

"Because I have never seen their death," everyone turned to see Adena leaning against the door frame tiredly.

Lancelot quickly got to his feet, rushing over to his lover's side. "Teran said to take it easy, what are you doing out of bed?"

Adena glared at him, "I'm _tired_ of being on bed rest! I want to move around and do _something_! I need _air_,"

The men chuckled as Lancelot sighed in annoyance, walking her towards the round table. "If you were _that_ bored, why did you not tell me?"

Adena, glaring at her lover, sat on Lancelot's chair as he sat on her right. "I tried, you kept going on about the baby looking like you or not. I swear it was you who was having the baby, not me."

This brought out a laugh from the men as Lancelot flushed slightly, glaring at Adena in mock anger. However, before he can say a word, she kisses him to shut up, and looks at the group of men that had became a part of her world the moment they had befriended her.

"As far as I can tell, you all know that I am not from this time era," the men nodded, staying quiet as they wanted to know all that was going on. "Well, in my time there are stories about Arthur and his knights–each knight even has their own unique story. Now, I knew of your deaths was due to one particular story. When I woke here, I was several years before the story I knew had actually started." Adena sighed, holding back tears, "Believe me, if there was any way I could have saved the other four I would have."

"We believe you lass," Bors told her softly. "Even though the tale seems unlikely, we know that you would not lie at such length for _any_ reason."

Adena tried to smile, but failed. "Yes, but I still miss them."

"We all do, Adena; we all do." Arthur said softly.

She let out a small breath, looking at all the men in general before her gaze stopped at Tristan. "Shouldn't you still be in bed? I know what kind of injuries you received and you shouldn't be healed this quickly."

The knights laughed as Tristan ghostly smiled, a faint (_very faint_) blush forming. "I _always_ heal this quickly."

"And he hates being bed rest as well." Bors added with a gruff laugh, causing the others to laugh as well.

Adena sighs with a smile on her lips, shaking her head. Then Galahad raised a question, one that the men did want to know but would have asked much later once their talk had finally snuck in. Then again, it was a good time to ask questions so that everything could be out for them to ponder over it.

"What...happens to us? Now that the Roman's are gone and the Saxons are all dead. What of the Woads?"

"Something will happen, I don't know how long or how far into the future, but something will happen that will reunite the villagers that had stayed behind here at the wall and the Woads under one nation." Adena shifted, feeling her body start to protest once more, "You are _all_ legends, myths. There are so many stories that some of them might be real or they can all be fictional, no one knows. So the question you had asked, what happens to you all, _I don't know_."

The men looked around as Lancelot took his lover's hand and squeezed for comfort and strength, knowing Adena was becoming wearier by the second. Smiling, Adena squeezed back, looking back at Arthur.

"I only have one thing to say to you: be _wise_ in your choosing. You may never know what is beneath any beauty that may bewitch you." Arthur frowned, watching Adena slowly standing and looking at the other men. "There _is_ going to be other knights–_good knights_–who will win your hearts and become your brothers once again. Continue to remember those who have past, but also rejoiced in the friends you will find."

With that said, Adena bid the men goodnight as the exhaustion had finally taken a hold of her. Lancelot carefully helped her, sharing a look with his best friend, wondering what his lover had meant. At the doors Adena stopped at the sight of Guinevere and Merlin, the woman looking at the younger woman. Guinevere stared back with a frown, her dark eyes glaring with hatred at her.

Blushing, Adena nodded, to them before looking back at Lancelot, who took it as a sign to hurry along. Guinevere looked after them until Merlin pushed her with his staff, giving his daughter a look. She gave a quiet remorse sigh, placing a smile upon her lips when she entered the room, going straight towards Arthur.

**88888888888**

When the couple had returned to Adena's home Lancelot was annoyed with Conner sleeping at the end of the bed on his side, making him bend his knees. Adena had chuckled at this and had instructed Lancelot to wrap his legs around hers so that he didn't hit Conner but have enough leg room. Adena slept peacefully now that she was in her own bed, in her own home, with Conner, and her lover by her side. Lancelot, however, was wide awake, having bent half the top of his body down so that he had his on top of Adena's flat stomach.

Because the fire burning still in the fireplace in front of the bed, it was warm and so Lancelot was able to push the fur covering down to Adena's knees. The knight's left hand was stroking up and down Adena's right thigh, kissing her flat stomach once in a while. She slowly started to wake, moving only her head to the side to look down at her tender lover. Giving a small sigh, Adena placed a hand on her lover's curly hair, making him turn his head to look back at her.

"I did not mean to wake you," Lancelot whispered, kissing just above her bellybutton.

"Tis all right my knight, though what ails you that you cannot sleep, hmm?"

Lancelot grinned impishly, pushing himself up and loom over the woman. "That we have yet to make love since you've woken."

Adena hummed, shifting to take off the tunic she had taken from Lancelot to sleep in. "Yes, we haven't made love in two weeks, have we?" she whispered, letting him pull off the breeches.

Even after all this time, Adena could still not sleep naked; unless Lancelot has made love to her–just like he was about to do that night.

"It has been two weeks," Lancelot leaned down and kissed her collar bone. "I guess I would have to make that up to you."

Giving off a small chuckle, Adena took hold of his head and brought him up to kiss him hungrily.

**88888888888**

–Outside–

Guinevere paced in the garden hidden within the fort (something that no one really knew how to get back there), her father, Merlin, standing as still as a statue, looking up at the cloudy sky. He can both see and feel his daughter's anger; she had wanted him to do something about the mysterious girl that has changed the course of history and legend.

"How was it that _that_ woman was able to return, father? All of what was to pass is now gone!" Guinevere turned sharply to her father with a sneer on her lovely face. "She had taken my knight away from me! I know you want me to be queen of this island and reunite our people, but _I do not love Arthur_!"

Merlin calmly looks down at his daughter, glaring at her. "Whether you love him or not, you _will_ marry him and you _will _become queen of this island, _do you understand me_?"

Guinevere was breathing heavily, glaring with hatred at her father. "Yes father, but I _will_ have my knight whether _you_ like it or not!"

Malia, a servant woman no older then twenty-seven years old, gasped softly, placing a hand to her mouth. The father and daughter turned at the sound, only for them to be relieved to see a couple of night birds flew out from a nearby bush. Malia was breathing deeply, quietly, as she made her way towards the servant entrance in the darkness. Once she had the door closed quietly, the woman ran down the corridor, wondering who she can go to.

Before Malia knew it, she had burst into the room holding the Round table, startling Arthur who had looked up from watching the fire in the middle. He frowned at the woman who had served him since she was not but a child after he had saved her from death, looking both pale and frightened. Malia had looked back into the hallway and closed the doors before making her way to a confused Arthur.

"I had heard both Merlin and Guinevere speaking out in the garden." Malia took deep breaths, Arthur waiting, wondering. "She does not love you, my lord; her father is making you marry her so that she can be queen!"

Arthur frowned, looking down at the table as Malia rushed over to him and kneels on the floor, taking hold of his hand. He looked down at the scared and concerned woman, Arthur knowing that he had no reason to doubt this woman who has been loyal to him for so long.

"She had only promised to her father of becoming your wife and queen for it was his desire; however she vowed to get her _knight_." Malia swallowed the coward and instead summoned courage within her small frame. "I believe, my lord, when she spoke in hatred of a woman that has _stolen_ her knight; a woman who should have not returned."

Arthur frowned, knowing exactly who that woman who should have not returned was. He looked down at his hand Malia was clutching tightly, her long fingers delicate and elegant despite all the maid services she has done.

_'Be __**wise**__ in your choosing. You may never know what is beneath any beauty that may bewitch you.'_

The voice of Adena warns him once more as though she were there. He looks up to stare into blue eyes, before looking over her features ever so slowly. To her high cheek bones upon her ivory skin, to her small nose, and small pink lips. Arthur, going over his feelings for the woman kneeling before him and for Guinevere, had made a decision. Slowly he stood, helping Malia to her feet. She looked at him with both growing concern and fear of what might come.

Arthur then smiled, brining up a hand to her cheek and leaning forward to kiss her. "I do not know why it had taken me so long to realize my feelings for you; it is as though a friend knew that which was to come. Perhaps even knew what Guinevere and her father were up to."

Malia blushed, praying that this time, this moment, was not a dream. "What of Guinevere? Are you not bound to marry her?"

"Nay," Arthur shook his head, pecking her lips. "I never said the words of marriage to her _or _her father."

With a sigh, Malia rose on her tiptoes and kissed the man she has been serving for the past nineteen years. All of her dreams had come true–being with the man she loved and having him love her in return. She only prayed that neither Guinevere nor her father would try to take them apart.

**A/N: Okay, so there **_**might be**_** a few more chapters after all (you all can thank my hands; I didn't plan on making Merlin evil along with her daughter! LOL). What are the father and daughter up to? Well, you're guy's guess is as good as mine, LOL, we'll see soon enough what my hands come up with soon. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Adena groaned at the thumping sound coming from the front of the house and Conner barking. She turned and buried her head against Lancelot's neck, wishing the sound to fade away. The knight, however, struggled to move away from Adena and out of bed to answer the door.

"Oh, for the love of...!" Adena muttered a curse.

She wrapped the fur around her, Lancelot protesting at the sudden chill that swept over his naked body. As soon as she walked into the front of the house, Lancelot rolled (literally) out of the bed, put on his pants, and walked barefoot out of the bedroom.

"There is to be an urgent meeting before Merlin and Guinevere speak with him."

Lancelot wrapped an arm around his lover's waist, leaning against her. "We'll be there soon Jols."

Jols gave a curt nod, along with a roguish grin, and walked back towards the fort. Adena closed the door and begrudgingly walked back towards the bedroom.

"An urgent meeting this early, something has happened." She muttered, gathering her dress to change into.

"What do you believe has happened?" Lancelot questioned, also concerned.

"I do not know," Adena tells him fearfully.

Once they have changed, the couple walked towards the fort, Adena telling Conner to go visit Vanora and her children. As soon as the couple entered the Round table, they were taken aback by a woman (unfamiliar to Adena) sitting next to Arthur, holding his hand. Adena suddenly smiled, looking from the woman to Arthur and back. Once the couple sat down did Arthur cleared his throat.

"Men, Adena, I had arranged this urgent meeting to let you all know that I am to marry Malia come the fall solace."

The men were stunned, the news waking them fully alert. It was Adena, however, who broke the silence by laughing.

"What had changed your mind, Arthur? What happened in that small space of time after I gave my warning?"

"I had overheard Guinevere and her father speaks of plans to become queen, but still have her knight in which she truly loved, not Arthur." Malia told her, everyone wondering who the knight was.

"I see; she wished I had not returned to this time?" Adena said, all amusement gone.

"Aye, I believe she was making plans in getting rid of you."

Lancelot's hand tightened, his anger pulsing out of him in waves. Adena placed her other hand on top of his, easing his anger somewhat. Before any protest can be said the doors opened to reveal a woman in her forties, but have the strength of someone much younger, with a dozen guards or so standing behind her. Adena's heart thundered against her chest as she wondered what else that she might have changed to bring in these newfound people.

"I believe I can help," the woman's voice was soft, but strong. "My name is Morgaine Le Fey, _Priestess_ of Avalon. I had come to stop my corrupted brother and niece, as well as reclaim my lost daughter."

At this she looked towards Malia, who looked stunned. Adena, herself, was confused beyond anything else as she never thought that Avalon or even the priestess themselves were even real; at least not for another thousand years or so.

"I do believe that it is time to my dear brother and niece for this meeting, it is now passing the dawn hour." Morgaine told the group, "then we will speak of all the questions you have for me."

Adena squirmed in her chair as the older woman stared at her after speaking. Was it possible that the woman knew what it was she thought? Or could it be that she knew of the future events to come and wanted to forewarn her? After the meeting with Merlin and Guinevere she is going to find out.

"Now, before this big meeting, how about we have a small, private wedding before the one for everyone on the island can witness." Morgaine said with a wide smile.

**88888888888**

Both Merlin and Guinevere nodded to the guards in front of the doors, wondering what could be so important for Arthur to retrieve them. Unless, of course, it was for wedding preparations that may have him eager to get over with; Merlin quieted his daughter when she began her objections to the wedding once again.

As they walked in, their heads held high with the air of power, father and daughter realized it wasn't just Arthur in the room, but a few others that, one, Merlin did not want to see at all–at least not before he saw to it that his daughter was married to Arthur.

"My dear sister, I did not know you have come to Britain?" Merlin exclaimed a bit nervously.

Morgaine Le Fey hummed, walking towards them with a glint in her eyes and air of utmost power. "I am sure you did not expect me so soon, _brother_."

Merlin slowly gulped nervously, trying his hardest to smile. Guinevere, however, was visibly nervous, wondering what her father wanted to do as the situation has gone more complicated than what they expected.

"I can see that you are both speechless; no worries, what we have to say does not require for either of you to speak." Morgaine tipped her head down, glaring at her own blood relation. "My reasons for being here so early had to do with what I had felt, on the isle of Avalon."

Merlin's jaw was set, his eyes glistening with both anger and nervousness. "What was it that you felt, sister?"

Morgaine raised an eyebrow, smiling a smile that neither Merlin nor Guinevere liked at all. "Why did you do it, Merlin? Why did you force a soul to split than to return by force when the mission was complete? You knew she had a choice, why did you not give her that chance?"

"I asked for a soul that has passed in the other time, not one that was still alive." Merlin growled, knowing he wasn't able to lie to his sister, no matter how much he tried.

"I was half dead and half alive," Adena suddenly spoke up, walking forward with Lancelot behind her. "I was in a coma, which means just that; I slept for five years in my time, the same years as I lived in this time era, but I was considered as dead too."

"You wretched woman should have not returned to our time!" Merlin growled with confusion and hatred at the young woman. "Do you realize how much of everyone's fate changed because of your returning?"

Adena's hand fisted and un-fisted, anger rising within her though she tried to control it for the sake of her child. "I do realize how everyone's fate has changed with me here, but I have died in my own time and now I cannot return."

"How was it possible? Once you have returned to one time you should have _never_ returned back here." Merlin continued to argue in confused anger.

"The Goddess' are in her debt for saving the men _you_ wanted dead." Morgaine told him with a grin. "So they have decided, as was her wish, for her to return to this time, knowing of the consequences to come."

Guinevere stepped forward, glaring from her aunt to the woman who had stolen the man she had loved since she was a child. "There is no sense in arguing, it is done and over with, nothing we can do about it."

"Yes, we must forget that all this has happened." Arthur said as he, too, stepped forward next to Adena.

Guinevere forced a smile and made to walk up to him only to see another woman walking next to Arthur's side, holding his hand. Her beautiful face became an ugly look of anger, one that not suited her at all.

"Guinevere, I believe you have not met Malia..._my wife_." Arthur told them slowly, bringing their joined hands to his mouth to kiss hers.

"What?" Father and daughter cried.

Malia smiled, holding up her head at the hatred emitting from the two persons before them. "Yes, we were recently married."

Merlin sneered at his sister. "The natives would not take him as king, sister, and you know this! Not when he's married to a Roman."

Morgaine grinned, looking to her older brother. "Oh, I assure they will for Malia is my daughter, Merlin. Do you not remember of the child our mother had taken from me when I was a mere in my twenty summers when I bore my daughter?"

Realization dawned on Merlin's leathery face as he sharply turned to Malia, who did not smile at him. Guinevere, who took this opportunity, looked to her father in triumphant before looking towards Lancelot. However, he wrapped his arms around Adena's waist, bringing her closer to his body. Guinevere's eyes flashed, not able to believe she was losing everything all because of one woman who was not even from their time era.

"We –we're meant to be together!" Guinevere suddenly cried, looking solely at Lancelot with desperate and hungry eyes. "Our story together goes down in history–this is confirmed visions from two of our seers have seen it!"

Adena's hands inadvertently clutched at Lancelot's own, tensing at the truth in the other woman's words. "You of all people should know that all visions do not come true, _Guinevere_."

Before the younger woman could say a word, Morgaine spoke up. "I suggest you leave this island and never come back, my dear brother and niece."

"You cannot do that!" Guinevere said angrily.

"No," Adena nodded, rising her chin in challenge. "But the future king of Britain can," as she said this, Adena turned to Arthur, as did the others.

Arthur let out a breath of air, nodding. "I suggest you do what she says, for I will not have such corrupting minds within this land. For the day the people elect me as their king, peace well wash over this island, nothing else."

"Men of Avalon escort my dear brother and niece to the south and make sure that they board a boat to their new home." Morgaine ordered, knowing it was now time for them to go.

A dozen men from Avalon moved out from the darkness to circle around the two. Both Merlin and Guinevere glared at Morgaine as the men turned them around and begun walking out of the Round table at sword and bow and arrow point. Two men tied Merlin's and Guinevere's hands, incased they had wanted to somehow escape. As the doors closed, echoing in the silent room, everyone turned to Adena who had collapsed against Lancelot.

From that day on Adena knew that everything was going to change. For both the good and the bad; and nothing was going to stop it. Not even Adena herself as she does not remember much after the movie of King Arthur. She can only pray that no more pain and suffering would come to these people she has loved so much–or to her child that she is to have in nine months.

**A/N: Is this the last of both Merlin and Guinevere? Or well they return? Well, some answers have been answered, but _will_ there be peace on the island and among the natives? Please review and let me know what you think!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Later that afternoon Adena stood with Lancelot with Morgaine standing before them, holding a cup in the air. She was whispering words into the wind, the couple nervous as the other. After the confrontation with Guinevere and Merlin, Lancelot didn't want to take any more chances, especially with Adena pregnant with his child, so he had asked Morgaine to marry them.

It was a small wedding on the hill with the knight's, Vanora and her kids standing some ways behind the couple. Although already marrying them, Morgaine had given Adena a beautiful navy gown that fitted her well but flowed at her elbows to her wrist and from her waist to the floor.

Morgaine brings down the cup and holds out to Lancelot, speaking in her language before telling him to drink. He then handed it to Adena, who took a small sip before giving the cup back to another Avalon priestess.

"You are now one–one soul, one being." Morgaine smiled, taking a step forward to stand directly in front of them.

She took Lancelot's left hand and Adena's right hand in hers before placing Lancelot's hand over Adena's, sandwiching them in her hands. Morgaine spoke in a language neither of the couple understood.

"Live your life as though it were your last for now that the future has changed..." Morgaine shook her head, almost sighing, "Anything can go."

Adena smiled, wanting to laugh as the priestess sounded almost modern than 4th century woman she was. Morgaine let their hands go and took two steps back to let the couple kiss to seal their marriage further. Cheers and clapping was heard, but neither of the now married couple heard. Rather they were more into each other than anything around them.

"Do you not think it's time to come up for some air now?" Gawain yelled.

Followed by Galahad saying, "Aye, you can do this all later tonight!"

This caused the group to laugh as the couple quickly pulled away, Adena blushing in embarrassment while Lancelot glared at the other knight. Laughing, the woman hugged Lancelot, burying her face into his neck. Lancelot, in turn, hugged his wife to him and just held her off the floor for a few seconds before spinning.

"Forever you are mine; no one will ever take you from me." Lancelot whispered, kissing her forehead as he placed her back down on the floor, "Or my children."

Adena pulled back slightly, raising an accusing eyebrow. "_Children_? And please tell me, who is going to _have_ all these children you want?"

Lancelot kissed her instead of answering, Adena glaring at him through the kiss, though she was smiling. The group continued to clap, telling the couple that a special feast was prepared and waiting for them to start it.

Smiling, Morgaine turned towards Malia and her husband, the couple happily content just being around each other. The time to wed them before the natives and the Romans that have stayed behind wasn't until a couple weeks more after the burial and the rebuild of the wall to finish.

_'Oh, my dear daughter, you will go through hardship and anguish, but you will be out on top. Yes, you have helped save Arthur from the fate that had already been placed down before him should both Guinevere and Merlin had had their way. Although you will not be mentioned in the stories to be passed down, you will be in forever in debt with the Gods and Goddess, just like the woman from another time.'_ Morgaine sighed contently, the smile widening. _'Yes, all well be well...for the time being.'_

The feast within the room that held the Round table was loud and fun, with both Adena and Lancelot having only eyes for each other. All the men (even Tristan, which Adena was very surprised that he knew how to dance) danced with Adena at least one per song or even switching her from one knight to the other in one song. It wasn't until the sixth song did Lancelot finally got a hold of Adena, not letting anyone else come near her. So about half way, Lancelot took Adena to their home, wanting to be alone with his wife.

_His wife_.

Although he never saw himself tied down to one woman, let alone be married for the rest of his life, Lancelot knew that he would do _anything_ to be in Adena's life. Making love as a married couple meant something even more special to them; almost as if it were their first time. Now lying as close as they possibly can, Lancelot took to caressing Adena's back as she trailed her fingers over his chest.

"Out of all the women, why did you pick me, Lancelot?" Adena suddenly whispered, curious.

Lancelot stayed quiet for a long time, trying to gather his thoughts. "At first it was because you rejected me, than it was not the speaking to me or anyone." he sighed, turning his head and kissing the top of her head. "I really didn't realize I have fallen in love with you until you got hit with the dagger and lost a lot of blood. Not many thought you were going to make it; and I realized I wouldn't be able to live without seeing you in my life. Even if you weren't with me, I couldn't live without knowing you have died."

Adena stayed quiet, tracing over scars on his ribs and stomach. "I didn't want to fall in love with you because I knew what was to come, but also falling in love with a knight is always dangerous. Then there was the whole out of time thing." Adena sighed, wrapping her arm around him tightly. "I actually only liked you, then after you made love to me for the first time and kept close, I had fallen in love without really knowing." she laughed softly, "Tis actually funny, really; I always envision myself falling madly in love with the dark and mysterious Tristan. Instead I snagged the loud womanizer."

All movement ceased as Lancelot stared up at the ceiling with a frown as he remembered her dancing with Tristan at the feast. "Please tell me you are jesting."

Adena smiled and moved to lean over her frowning husband. "I am your wife, am I not? And I am to give you a child, am I not?"

"Yes, but–"

Adena kissed him, "No buts; I am yours, you are mine, end of story."

Lancelot took the back of her head, his lips near hers. "No, the story has only begun." he muttered against her lips before kissing her.

As Adena smiled, she laughed against his lips as he turned them over for one more go, knowing his mind would always be nagging him about her thought of being with Tristan when she had came to live in this time. Things, it seemed, to be good for the moment, and neither of them wished for it to end.

**88888888888**

_"We will get her, that woman had no right to mess up our plans to take over this island." Merlin growled, looking up at the trees._

_Guinevere looked at the dead guards around them with a hatred glare upon her beautiful sculptured face as blood was splattered upon her. Although it was a high crime to kill those from Avalon, for them to escape Guinevere and her father had to do what they needed to do._

_"That _woman_ had no right to take the man _I love_!" Guinevere cried angrily. "Whether plan you come up with, father, I will eagerly do your bidding and kill her myself if I am able to take the man I was destined to have."_

_Merlin looked back at his daughter with a look of darkness and pure evil before they were suddenly surrounded by a thick fog that appeared out of nowhere. After several seconds, the fog disappears, leaving only the bodies of Avalon behind, their blood pooling around them._

**88888888888**

In the middle of the night, Adena suddenly sat up in bed, holding the fur covering to her naked body. Lancelot quickly sat up, wondering what happening as his brain slowly was trying to wake up. Adena sighed, leaning against her husband, who comforted her by his strong arms circling around her in a tight embrace.

"I am sorry; I just had a terrible dream. I did not mean to wake you."

Lancelot brought her down to lie with him, holding her closer yet. "I am here, I am here," he whispered until Adena fell asleep again.

The very next morning, Lancelot took Adena towards the Round table room for breakfast, noting her mind was elsewhere since she woke to the terrible dream in the middle of the night. However, as soon as they entered the room, the couple noted the tension within the room. Looking from the men's grim faces to Morgaine's, Adena knew something terrible has happened.

When Malia moved out of the way they saw one of the Avalon men looking worse to wear. Despite all the clean up, blood was still shown and the cuts surrounding his face, his torso, and his arms. Inhaling sharply, Adena looked at Morgaine, who nodded to her, her grim face turning even darker at the question in the younger woman's eyes.

"Yes, Merlin and Guinevere have escaped. When they will they decide to show their faces again, I do not know." Morgaine confirmed Adena's fears.

Lancelot took his wife and sat her down at the table, seeing just how weak and exhausted she looked. "Perhaps none of this should have ever happened. Perhaps it was just best to have stayed quiet and find a way back home. I've only brought their fates to become even more cruel and horrible than before."

Lancelot kneeled before her, taking her face his hands as he sternly looked at her. "_Never_ do I want to hear you say that; you were the only best thing to have happened to us when we found you all those years ago. You not only made our lives easier, but you brought happiness into our lives when we were so close to freedom. You even saved the ones you knew were to die; to us _that_ _is_ something to be grateful about and that you didn't go back to your time sooner." Lancelot sighed, leaning up to kiss her quickly, muttering against her lips. "You even made _me_ happy after years of bitterness."

Adena held back her tears, looking from Lancelot to Morgaine. "I had a dream about Guinevere and Merlin escaping. I have a feeling it would be _years_ until we see them again."

Morgaine nodded, looking back at the Avalon soldier. "Yes, I had feared that as well. I will bring as many I trust from Avalon to begin life here and grow our powers while keeping you all safe from the evil that has consumed my dear brother and niece." she then looked back to Adena, smiling, "But fear not so, rather enjoy the happiness you are to have and the family that is to grow."

Adena frowned behind the woman's meaning of her words as Lancelot tightly held her hand in his. Could it be that Morgaine had seen what was to come in her future in the past? Was it possible that nothing was to happen for years to come when Guinevere and Merlin finally decide to show their faces? Sighing, Adena places a hand on her still flat stomach, looking lovingly up at her husband.

Perhaps her decisions of staying were correct and should not question her decisions any longer. As the future saying went: Never regret what you do at the moment in time; for it was what your heart desired in the first place.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! I know it's been a while, but I work in retail and I'm a manger, so I get **_**NO TIME OFF**_** whatsoever during the holidays. And when I do have a day off, I'm being lazy and trying to catch my breath before I have to go back to work. Now, with that said, I do believe that a sequel is in the making after this story, do I don't know when it will be up since I have a few other stories I want to post first. Well, please review and let me know what you think!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

An eight month pregnant Adena sighed for the umpteenth time, her darling husband carrying her back inside the castle with a permanent frown. The new castle was completed (thanks to a bit of magic on Morgaine's bit) in her sixth month pregnancy and was located even further south of Hadrian's Wall. The Wall was located closer to future Scotland, so locating to Camelot during her third, fourth, and fifth month of pregnancy was _not_ something Adena wanted to experience again. The castle was closer to the sea that faced France; the stone castle was impressive even to Adena.

When Arthur announced the name of castle and the small city within its tall and un-breech-able walls to the villagers that had followed him from Hadrian's Wall and others closer, Adena couldn't help but laugh. Despite telling them the things she knew from the stories she has heard, Adena has never told any one of them the name they had come to live in.

When they had a meeting of just the knights, Malia, and Adena in the throne room, Adena told them why she was laughing. That, in itself, made the group laugh, knowing that their fate was slowly falling into place as it should have been. The Woads and those that were both born on this island and came to live on it, were more than happy to have a queen that held the powers of Avalon within her veins. It only meant more protection and security on this new found peace within the island.

Arthur soon started to recruit new knights, and by Adena's seventh month of pregnancy, the men had found knights that had the same name as those they had lost years before. Although the men were emotional, they did not elaborate to the new knights rather they embraced them and became as close as they can as those they had lost. Every time Adena's stomach grew, Lancelot was marveled at the sight. Yes, he has seen Vanora pregnant before, but she wasn't carrying his child (no matter how much he teases Bors of one of his children being his).

Entering their room (which was a small home in itself, minus the kitchen area), Lancelot turned right through another door that was their bedroom, going right to their king size bed and placed his pouting wife on the bed. He sighed to himself, sitting next to her and brushing her hair back from her face. He, too, hated the fact that Adena was supposed to be bed rest from here on to the birth of their child in the next month. But whenever Lancelot wasn't looking, Adena would sneak out as quickly as a cat, despite the heaviness of being pregnant.

"Love, both the healer and midwife said you have to stay in bed from now on. You cannot be on your feet anymore." Lancelot tried to reason with his wife.

Adena's bottom lip wobbled, turning her head away from her confused and concerned husband. "_Fine_, leave me then! If you don't love me anymore just say so! You do not have to place me on house arrest anymore so you can go with your other lovers! I can imagine that they are far prettier and skinnier than me! Why would you want to be near your _pregnant wife_?"

Lancelot sighed, having heard this argument so many times since Adena has been pregnant. "Adena all I'm doing is leaving for a few days time with Dagonet and a dozen new knights to see what they're capable of doing when separated from the others. You know you are the only woman I want, _you are my wife_. And you are _not_ fat, just pregnant; a beautiful pregnant woman who is all mine."

Adena's whole body shook as she tried to hold back the sobs. "Just _leave_ already, no doubt one of your many lovers is waiting for you!"

Sighing sadly, hating that they were parting under these conditions, Lancelot stood to leave. "I love you, I promise to be back as soon as I can love."

He was just turning when Adena took his hand, gripping it tightly, making him look back at her silent tears streaking her flushed cheeks. "Please be safe and come back to me unharmed."

Lancelot smiled, sitting back down on the edge of the bed and leaned over to kiss his wife slow and passionately. "I promise, now please be good and _do not leave this bed_! Vanora well be in to check on you as her eldest daughter, Number Two, will be with you all day and night to help you with anything." he whispered, brushing the tears away.

Adena sighed, nodding softly as she placed on hand on her bulging stomach and the other to cup his face. "I love you,"

"I love you more."

And with a last kiss, the couple parted, Number Two quickly coming into the room as soon as Lancelot left. Already used to the mood swings (having been through them with her own mother nine times), Number Two took to making the older woman comfortable as much as possible.

**88888888888**

It was midnight and four days since Lancelot has gone with Dagonet and the other knights into the woods. Adena was sleeping peacefully until a sharp pain had her scream out and sitting up, her right hand going to her bulging stomach. Not even a second later did another sharp pain passed through her abdominal followed by a crying scream. Number Two quickly rushed in from the small bedroom off to the side, looking both concern and afraid.

Noting that Adena was clutching at her stomach, Number Two threw the large fur skins and saw the blood soaking both the bed and Adena's night gown. Eyes widening, the younger girl ran out of the room and started to knock loudly at the door across the hall. It was Gawain who had stumbled to the door and glared at the person who rudely woke him up. However he had woken up completely at the sound of a woman screaming bloody murder in the room across from his.

"Go wake the other knights, the healer, and the midwife! Adena has begun to bleed profusely." Number Two told him hurriedly. "And someone needs to go find Lancelot and bring him back _now_!"

As he watched Number Two run back into Lancelot and Adena's room, Gawain quickly went to do what he was asked, as another screamed pierced through the silent castle. The other knights that have room's closes to Adena and Lancelot's room heard the bloody murder screams and came running out, trying to put on some part of clothing. They saw a crying Adena propped up against the headboard, clutching her bulging stomach. When she looked up at them, Adena motioned Tristan over to her before screaming once more. Adena took a fist full of his tunic once he was close enough.

"You find that damn husband of mine and bring him back–" she screamed, clutching Tristan's tunic even more tightly, bringing him closer to her. "–_Please_," she stressed out, feeling even more exhausted as the pain continued.

Giving her a curt nod, Tristan hurriedly ran out of the room, praying to the Gods to save both Adena and her unborn child–as well as to never have a woman become pregnant with his child. Vanora came rushing into the bedroom, pushing all the men out to wait in the waiting area. Soon both the healer and midwife came into the room, going straight over to the crying woman bleeding on the bed. They started to speak quietly that neither Vanora nor her daughter could hear what they were saying.

Finally the healer looked up at Adena gravely, "You may have to start pushing early, but I do not believe your child is to live."

This brought a sob to Adena, shaking her head from side to side in disbelief. Vanora glared at the old man, as Number Two placed a cold cloth to Adena's sweating and tearful face. Vanora took one of Adena's hands and gripped tightly as she knew what Adena might be feeling, being a mother herself. The door opened to Morgaine entering with two other Priestesses walking in behind her.

"I believe we can help,"

As Morgaine shooed the healer and midwife out of the room, the other two women begun to prepare some sort of potion or elixir that Adena couldn't see. Number Two stood watching, fascinated while her mother continued to wipe Adena's forehead from sweat, holding her hand tightly.

Screaming and sobbing, Adena turned her head to the Priestess that was considered, in the legends, as an evil witch or an evil sorceress. The beautiful woman standing before her was anything _but_ evil. Apparently the stories of the legends have become so backwards and untrue, Adena wonders how it was they were formed.

"Do not dwell in which you will never know." Morgaine answered the unanswered questions.

Adena laughed/cried before screaming out in pain. "Is this my punishment for saving those who have become dear to me?" Adena questioned weakly. "Because I have found love in who was to die?"

Morgaine laughed lightly, shaking her head. "Nay, my child; this is the result of two pair of babes being born at the same time."

"_Twins_?" Adena cried out with eyes wide before screaming in pain.

"Aye, twins." Morgaine agreed. "And they did not want to wait the full nine months, it seems."

Suddenly the door busted open and a panicked Lancelot rushed into the room, not caring that he had startled all the women except Morgaine. Before words could be said, Adena screamed, Lancelot taking her hand in his once Vanora moved out of the way so she wouldn't have been run down or pushed harshly aside by the father to be.

"You _asshole_! You _did this_ to me!" Adena yelled, taking a fistful of her husband's tunic as she did with Tristan earlier, with her left hand. "You are _never_ to touch me again! So help me God, I _will_ castrate you!" Adena screamed again, Lancelot paling (more from his wife in pain and the blood he saw rather than the threat as he has heard worse from Vanora when giving birth).

"Lancelot you must leave!" Vanora told him sternly.

"No!" Adena cried not loosening her hold on him, "In my time the men can stay as we give birth. I want him here, _please_ let Lancelot stay."

Vanora turned to Morgaine, who nodded. "Very well, Lancelot sit behind her and take hold of her hands. The time to push is near."

The younger Priestess closed the door as Lancelot positioned himself behind his crying wife with the help of Vanora. He kissed her brow, holding her hands tightly, as she was him, another scream piercing the ever silent room.

"The numbing paste is ready, my lady."

Morgaine nodded, watching the other two women carefully and closely. The oldest positioned herself between Adena's legs, folding the night gown over Adena's knees, rubbing the paste in the areas needed, before taking a deep breath.

"When I say push, you must do so as hard as you can." Adena nods exhaustedly, the numbing paste working, albeit just a dull thud of pain. "Now, _push_." Adena did so, screaming in pain, the paste only working when she was still and not pushing. "Take a few deep breaths. Good, now push."

This went on for several more minutes until a baby's first cry could be heard. This brought tears (from both in pain and joy) to Adena as Lancelot listened with bewilderment at the screaming child that was of his blood, watching the oldest Priestess cutting something before handing the baby off.

"A girl," Number Two cried as the youngest Priestess went to the side to clean her.

"Now we must do it a second time."

Adena cried, shaking her head. "I cannot, I am too tired."

Lancelot held her hands tightly, kissing her sweaty brow. "You must love, come, you can do so again, you are stronger than you give yourself credit."

Crying, Adena pushed at the other woman's command, telling her husband why his gene had to have twins in the family. They did the pushing routine several more times until a second babe was heard crying.

"Tis a boy," the oldest Priestess replied, before cutting and passing the wrapped baby to Number Two to clean him as well.

Adena sighed, becoming limp against Lancelot as she closed her eyes to give in to exhaustion. Lancelot begun to panic, praying to whatever Gods that was listening to him to save his wife from the hands of death. Morgaine swiftly moved around to Adena's sighed and placed a cool hand upon the unconscious woman's forehead, closing her own eyes and muttering in a language none of the occupants save the other two Priestess knew. The oldest Priestess was cleaning the woman up as much as she can before quickly standing and looking over to the couple and Morgaine.

"She is rested and fully healed. Any blood she had lost due to the early birth has been restored. She would wake in the morn, as the babes, from the sounds of it, seem to follow their mother and rest as well."

It was then that Lancelot heard his children were not crying. He gave cry and a laugh, hugging his slumbering wife close to him, kissing her hair and forehead.

"Come, we must clean the sheets and replace her night gown." the oldest Priestess told the knight, who nodded and quickly moved from behind his wife.

Still dazed, Lancelot couldn't believe that he now had a wife and children. Something he never imagined would ever happen to him for he always believed that he was to die in battle. Something that Adena has changed; forever was he in her debt for he loved Adena too much to leave her, even in death.

"Do not dwell which is now past." Morgaine told him softly, smiling. "But live in the now and that which is to come for you all as a happy family."

**88888888888**

Lancelot didn't sleep much all night, looking over both his wife and children. Come early morning he was at Adena's side, helping her to sit up with pillows behind her to support her aching back. He was brushing the hair from his wife's face, kissing her forehead, cheeks, nose, and mouth. Adena sighed with content, bringing one hand to his face as Lancelot held on to her other. The knight leaned into her hand before turning to kiss her palm with great tenderness.

"I am glad the Gods have spared your life, however I believe Morgaine had a helping hand in asking them and saving you as well." he whispered, not wanting to wake his children just yet.

Adena frowned slightly, a hand going to her stomach before looking back to her husband. "The children?"

Lancelot smiled, turning his head slightly to the two wooden cribs he and his brother's in arms helped made a few months ago. "Sleeping and safe; Morgaine has double check them, they are as healthy as they can be."

Adena sighed, looking back to her loving husband. "How was it that Tristan found you so quickly? I would have thought you were not going to make it back on time?"

Lancelot smiled that quick grin of his, "We were actually just returning back to Camelot when he reached us; I couldn't stand being away from you any longer than the four days."

Adena laughs quietly, sighing. "And I have missed you; now, what do you suggest to name our children?"

Lancelot shrugged before leaning forward to give her a thorough kiss, Adena responding just as heatedly. They then pulled away when one of their children started to cry, followed by its sibling. Lancelot leaned his forehead against his wife, who chuckled in return, taking his face in her hands.

"It will only be like this until they learn to walk and talk." Adena whispered.

Lancelot groaned at the thought of no more privacy, making his wife laugh. Life was truly becoming more than either of them expected; in a good way, of course. With a mock sigh, Lancelot stood and made his way to his children, to take them back to Adena for their breakfast. The knight now knew the meaning of freedom and happiness, and was glad to have shared it with the woman from another time; the woman with whom he fell deeply in love with.

**A/N: This was actually the quickest update I've ever done! I don't know how, but I somehow got inspired; maybe because I knew it was ending so quickly and I wanted to get this over with? IDK, but I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I wrote it. Please review and let me know what you think! There is only the Epilogue after this and that would be all for this story until I start on the sequel and where I want to take that.**


	20. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Adena smiled as she watched her four year old twins chasing after their father as they mocked-fight with them. Arthur was slowly sneaking his way over to them, making Adena grin. She was leaning against the fence within the training yard in which the knights of the Round Table, and the soldiers, trained. Speaking of the other knights, Adena turned to see the others training but also watching their brother in arms and his children having the time of their life.

It had taken some time, but finally the last seven knights remaining underneath Arthur's command under Rome's hand, to trust and become almost like blood brothers to those who had similar names of their brother in arms that had perished before their time was up for Rome. Now the true legends of King Arthur and his knights have surfaced, of course with a few twists and turns.

A year after Adena gave birth to the twins, did Malia give birth to Arthur's son, Mordred, much to his and the kingdom's delight of having an heir. After Mordred's birth Adena was pregnant with Lancelot's third child–a son–soon followed by another daughter in less than a year later, making them seem almost like twins. However Morgaine had told the young woman that she was not to bear any more children after her fourth child. Although sadden, both Adena and Lancelot were happy with the four children they were blessed with.

And at the moment Malia was four months pregnant with Arthur's second child, the man as happy as he can be, as were all those who were loyal and served under him.

Thinking about her other two children, Adena turned to see Number Two walking towards her holding her middle son, Jared, by the hand and her youngest daughter, Naiara in her right arm. Smiling widely, Adena took Naiara into her own arms as Jared attached himself to her leg, looking up at her with a wide smile. Number Two has been helping Adena and Lancelot a great deal with the children, while also studying to be an Avalon Priestess by those that had came to Camelot in order to protect Arthur and his men until Merlin and Guinevere were found.

"Mommy! Mommy! Daddy is siding with Larissa again!" Adena and Lancelot's four year old son cried, rushing towards the fence.

Adena looked towards her husband with a raised eyebrow, her son attaching himself to her other leg. Lancelot, however, merely smiled as he held his daughter close to him, Arthur walking with them.

"But Uncle Arthur was siding with Byron, mommy!" Larissa cried to defend herself.

This caused the men, who had stopped training and moved towards them, to laugh at the children's antics. Tristan rode in from his patrol with several of his own men he had trained to scout, stopping before them. Naiara saw him and begin to wiggle from her mother's arms, holding her small hands towards him. Tristan smiled, though it was non-visible and only reserved for his Goddaughter, taking her in his arms.

Arthur had become Byron's Godfather as Gawain was Larissa's and Dagonet was Jared's. Lancelot was Mordred's Godfather and Adena was to be the Godmother of Arthur's and Malia's next child. It has been four years since the birth of Camelot and peace was reign all over the small island–not without its price, of course. The few Saxons have been killed as far as they know of, along with some rouge Woads who did not want Arthur as their king.

At the age of twenty-six, Adena felt as though her whole life has become complete. She has found love with a man who was to both die and become a traitor amongst both his king and friend and brother in arms. She knew that which did not feel right in her original time, Adena felt right at home in this time era. And though she may never see her family and friends again, Adena was content with her new found friends and family there.

Lancelot had snuck upon his wife while she was in deep thought, kissing her quickly and thoroughly, that both parties were kept wanting. "What has you deep in thought, my love?"

Adena smiled, wrapping her arms around her husband as her children were with their perspective Godfathers. "How much my life has changed for the better, and how happy I truly am with you in this time era, with our children, and our friends."

Lancelot grinned, bringing his wife closer to him as his lips hovered only inches from her own. "I am glad, for I did not sacrifice my love and pride to try and bring you back from your world four years ago."

Adena pulled back with a raised eyebrow, "Oh, I'm _sorry_, I did not mean–"

Before she can finish her words Lancelot kissed her, Adena sighing against him. Their children all made noises while closing their eyes, as the men and Number Two laughed at their antics. The couple smiled, but ignored the group, Lancelot turning them further away from them so he was able to kiss his wife a bit longer, while deepening the kiss itself.

Yes, life was truly a wonderful and joyous thing to not take for granted, no matter what time era you were from.

**88888888888**

Hundreds of miles away in a forest very close to the kingdom of Camelot, was an army formed by two people who had been both disowned and exiled from the small island so many years ago. Merlin and Guinevere stood at the edge of the forest, glaring at the gleaming rocks of the castle and fortress surrounding it, keeping the kingdom and its people safe.

Although it has been four years since the tragic turn of events in which their fate and destiny was shattered because of one woman who did not want to stay away from the time she was not from. That hatred grew, as were plans of destroying the woman to right that which was changed.

"Our time is almost near, my daughter." Merlin told Guinevere softly. "Just a few more years to gather more troops and strengthen our magic."

"Good, for I wish to take my rightful place as queen and have my lover!" Guinevere growled, baring her teeth at the castle.

"Soon, my daughter, _soon_." Merlin's words faded as the two of them faded into the background, disappearing from sight once more.

**A/N: Okay, two updates in one day! I cannot believe that this story is finally over! Well, not **_**entirely**_**, but the first part is. I don't know where this inspiration came from, I was not in any hurry to get this over with, I wanted to take my time and get things right. But after I had posted the last chapter the words just continued to come to me out of nowhere. Perhaps watching the first two **_**Narnia**_** movies with my mother helped me somehow. Well, I know this was a short Epilogue but I promise there **_**will be**_** a sequel! I just don't know when I'll be able to post it for I have several other stories I wish to post and I still have to finish the other story I have on my profile. So, please review one last time and I do hope to see you once I post the sequel. Thank you to all those have been there from the beginning and those that came in later on. Without you or your support or eagerness to update I would have never finished this story so quickly. So, once again, Thank You. Happy holidays!**


End file.
